АРХИВ ПЕСЕН IntervisionSC
123 * 2NE1 - Come Back Home * 30 Seconds to Mars - Closer To The Edge * 30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane * 365daband - Bong Bong Bang Bang * 3LAU feat. Carly Paige - Touch * 3LAU feat. Emma Hewitt - Alive Again * 4Magic - Kolko Mi Lipsvash * 4Minute - Hate * 4Minute - I My Me Mine * 4Minute - Love Tension * 4Minute - Volume Up * 5 Seconds Of Summer - Try Hard * 9:09 - Run АНГЛИЙСКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: A''' * A Day To Remember - All I Want * A Friend In London - New Tomorrow * Aarzemnieki - Cake to Bake * ABBA - The Winner Takes It All * ABBA - When All Is Said And Done * AC⁄DC - Thunderstruck * Ace Wilder - Busy Doin' Nothin' * Acid Arab feat. A-WA - Gul l’Abi * Ada Reina - Chocolate Y Miel * Ada Reina - Non Mi Importa Di Te * Adam Daniel - Taender Pa Dig * Adam Lambert - Another Lonely Night * Adam Lambert - Ghost Town * Adam Lambert - Time For Miracles * Adam Lambert - Whataya You Want For Me * Adam Lambert feat. Laleh - Welcome To The Show * Adda - Se Vede Pe Fata Ei * Adel - Margish Li Levad * Adel Tawil - Weinen * Adele - Rolling in the Deep * Adele - Set Fire To The Rain * Adele - Skyfall * Adеlе - Somеone Likе Yоu * Adelen - Big Bad Bitter * Adelen - Bombo * Adelen - Ole * Adelina Tahiri - S'je Normal * A-Dessa & Борис Моисеев - Я Бальник * Adi Bity - Yareah Male * Adi Ulmansky ft. Borgore - Was It You? * Adria - Falling * Afric Simone - Hafanana * After Forever - Energize Me * After Marianne - Marianne * Against The Current - Young & Relentless * Agata Dziarmagowska - Drop Drop * Agnes - Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Agnes - Nu Maste Vi Dra * Agnes Obel - Riverside * A-Ha - Butterfly, Butterfly * A-Ha - Take On Me * A-Ha - Velvet * Ai Оtsukа - Wаtаshi * Ailee - Don't Touch Me * Ailee - I Have Nothing * Ailee - I Will Show You * Aimer - Insane Dream * Aine Cahill - The Pictures * Airi Suzuki - Distance * AJR - Weak * Akcent - Kylie * Akcent feat. Sandra N - Amor Gitana * Akon feat. DJ Antoine - Holiday * Akon ft Zion - I Love The Way She Moves * Akos - Igazan * Alan Walker - Alone * Alan Walker - Faded * Alan Walker - The Spectre * Alb - Ididudid * Alberie Hadergjonaj - Asnjehere * Albin ft. Kristin Amparo - Din Soldat * Alcazar - Blame It On The Disco * Alcazar - Not A Sinner Nor A Saint * Alcazar - Young Guns (Go For It) * Aleksandra Janeva - Eve Me Pak * Aleksandra Janeva - Zosto Bas Ti * Alekseev - А я пливу * Alekseev - Пьяное солнце * Alekseev - Чувствую душой * Alessandra Amoroso - Comunque Andare * Alessandra Amoroso - Ti Aspetto * Alessandro Casillo - Ancora Qui * Alessia Cara - Here * Alessio Bernabei - Io E Te = La Soluzione * Alessio Bernabei - Noi Siamo Infinito * Alessio Bernabei - Ti Ricordi Di Me? * Alesso & Calvin Harris feat. Theo Hutchcraft - Under Control * Alesso & OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself * Alesso feat. Sirena - Sweet Escape * Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes * Alex C feat. Y-Ass - Du Hast Den Schoensten Arsch Der Welt * Alex Gaudino feat Crystal Waters - Destination Calabria * Alex Hepburn - Under * Alexa Goddard - We Broke The Sky * Alexandra Burke - Hallelujah * Alexandra Burke - The Silence * Alexandra Joner - Cinderella * Alexandra Joner - Tap Dance * Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat * Alexandrina Hristov - Orasul Umbre * Alexandros Tsopozidis - Male * Alexe Gaudreault - Eclat * Alexe Gaudreault - Tempete * Alfred Hall - So Bright * Ali Abdolmaleki - Kam Kam * Alice Boman - Waiting * Alice Chater - Tonight * Alice Glass - Without Love * Alice Merton - Hit The Ground Running * Alice Merton - Lash Out * Alice Merton - No Roots * Alice On The Roof - Malade * Alice On The Roof - Mystery Light * Alicia Keys - Girl On Fire * Alicia Keys - No One * Alicios feat. Juliana - Mpita Njia * Alida - Apologize * Alida - Feathers * Aliife - TLM * Alina Eremia - Vorbe Pe Dos * Aliona Moon - O Mie * Aliose - Loin * Alisa Geliss - Dance In The Rain * Alishmas ft. Mehdi Jahani - Aroom Aroom * Alisia & Sarit Hadad - Shtom Me Zabelejish * Alison Wonderland - Church * Alistair Griffin feat Kimberley Walsh - The Road * Aliyah - Stapelgek * Alizee - Blonde * Alizee - Les Collines * Alizee - Moi Lolita * Alkonost - Русалка * All Wrong And The Plans Change - I Get Down * Allie X - All The Rage * Allie X - Paper Love * Allie X feat. Verite - Casanova * Alma - Chasing Highs * Alma – Dye My Hair * AlunaGeorge - Not Above Love * Alvaro Soler - El Mismo Sol * Alvaro Soler – Sofia * Aly & Fila feat. Roger Shah & Susana - Unbreakable * Alyah – Sesal Separuh Nyawa * Alyosha - Безоружная * Alyosha – Капли * Alyosha – Моё сердце * Alyosha – Ты моё всё * Alyssa Reid ft. Likewise – Badlands * Amaal Nuux - Words Revealed * Amanda Delara - We Don't Run From Anyone * Amanda Lear - La Bete Et La Belle * Amaranthe - Drop Dead Cynical * Amaryllis - Afto Na Meinei Metaxy Mas * Amaryllis - Asto Teleiose * Amaryllis - Gyrisa Selida * Amber - Borders * Amber Run - I Found * Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie * Amelia Lily - You Bring Me Joy * American Authors - Best Day Of My Life * American Authors - Deep Water * Amine - Senorita * Amir - Etats D'Amour * Amir - Oasis * Amir - On Dirait * Amira feat. DiezZ - Mai Stai * Amit Mishra & Shilpa Rao - Bulleya * Amna - Viata E O Aventura * Amr Diab - Wayah * Amy Lee - Speak To Me * Amy Shark - I Said Hi * Amy Winehouse – Back To Black * Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good * Ana Andrzejewska - Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie * Ana Nikolic & Aca Lukas - Sizofrenija * Ana Stanic - Neka Gori Sve * Ana Stanic - Prica Za Pamcenje * Ana Zimmer - I Got The Balls * Anabela - Emotivno Labilna * Anabela - Nocna Patrola * Anael - Glow * Anahi - Amnesia * Anahi feat. Miranda & Moderatto - Click * Anahi feat. Wisin – Rumba * Anastasia - Heavy On My Heart * Anavae – Feel Alive * Ancient Bards – In My Arms * Andra - Love Can Save It All * Andra feat. Dorian - Floare De Nu-Ma-Uita * Andre - Srti Arajin Khosqy * Andrea - Nai-Velik * Andrea feat. Galena - Bliasak Na Kristali * Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Con Te Partiro * Andrea Demirovic - Just Get Out Of My Life * Andreas & Kim - Ela * Andreas Weise - Bring Out The Fire * Andreea Banica feat Dony - Una Noche * Andy - Toe Nabashi * Anelia - Got Mi E * Anelia - Iskam Te, Poludyavam * Anelia & Kyriacos Georgiou - Kazhi Mi * Aneta - We Could Be Lions * Angel Capel - De Promesas No Sabes Nada * Anggun - Mon Meilleur Amour * Anggun - No Stress * Anggun - Saviour * Angus & Julia Stone - Big Jet Plane * Anina - Brain Break * Anise K feat. Bella Blue & Snoop Dogg - Walking On Air * Anitta - Indecente * Anja Nissen - Triumph * Anjeza Shahini - Uje Ne Shkretetire * Ann Sophie - Get Over Yourself * Anna Kanzig - Drive All Night * Anna Kanzig - Get Out * Anna Kanzig - Lion's Heart * Anna Naklab - Whole * Anna Naklab, Younotus feat. Alle Farben - Supergirl * Anna Of The North - Someone * Anna Rossinelli - Bang Bang Bang * Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light * Anna Tatangelo - Libera * Anna Zak - My Love * Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu * Annalisa - Il Mondo Prima Di Te * Annalisa - Se Avessi Un Cuore * Annalisa - Sento Solo Il Presente * Annalisa - Splende * Anne-Marie - Alarm * Anne-Marie - Ciao Adios * Annisokay - Blind Lane * Anouk - Nobody's Wife * Anselmo Ralph - Nao Me Toca * Anselmo Ralph - Unica Mulher * Anterro ft.Elisa Kolk, Kristjan Kasearu - L.O.V.E * Anton Ewald - Begging * Anton Ewald feat. Medina - This Could Be Something * Antonella Lo Coco - Optional * Antonia - Hurricane * Antonia Gigovska - Nikogas Ne Veli Nikogas * Antonija Sola - Volimo Se Volimo * Antonio Banderas - Cancion Del Mariachi * Antonio Maggio - Mi Servirebbe Sapere * Antra Stafecka - Maldugunis Dzesot * Antti Tuisku - Pyyda Multa Anteeks Kunnolla * Apocalyptica - Cold Blood * Apostolia Zoi - Alli San Emena * Apostolia Zoi - Sidoma * April Ivy - Run For Cover * Aqua - Barbie Girl * A.R. Rahman & Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho * Aram MP3 - Help * Aram MP3 - If I Tried * Aram Mp3 - Not Alone * Arame - Srti Erg * Arash - On Est La * Arash - She Makes Me Go * Arash ft. Helena - Broken Angel * Arash feat. Helena - Dooset Daram * Arash feat. Helena - One Day * Arash feat. Snoop Dogg - OMG * Aravis - Liberty * Architects - Doomsday * Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? * Arctic Monkeys - You Know I'm No Good * Ardian Bujupi & Dalool - Na Jena Njo * Ari Blue - So Problem * Aria - Maze * Ariana Grande - Into You * Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem * Ariana Grande ft. Major Lazer - All My Love * Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder * Arilena - Aeroplan * Arilena - Business Class * Arilena - Nentori * Arilena - Vegim * Arilena - Zemer * Aris - S.O.S * Aris Makris - Stasou * Arman Tovmasyan feat. Ksenona - Jana Jana * Armenchik feat. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss Me * Armin Van Buuren - Mirage * Armin Van Buuren feat. Cristian Burns - This Light Between Us * Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love * Army Of Lovers - Crucified * Army Of Lovers - Sexual Revolution * Aronchupa - I'm An Albatraoz * Arsenium - Только С Тобой * Arstiðir - You Again * Art Nation - Ghost Town * Ary - Childhood Dreams * Asaf Avidan - Different Pulses * Asgeir - King And Cross * Ask Embla - Father's Eyes * Asking Alexandria - Moving On * Asli Demirer feat. Gokhan Turkmen - Korkak * Astrid S - Atic * Astrid S - Hurts So Good * Atiye - Abrakadabra * Auli Un Tautumeitas - Dzied Paprieksu, Brala Masa * Au/Ra - Outsiders * Au/Ra - Panic Room * Aura Dione - Geronimo * Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia - Friends * Aurela Gace - Feel The Passion * Aurela Gace - Tranzit * Aurelie Preston - All We Have * Aurora - I Went Too Far * Aurora - Real Life * Aurora - Runaway * Aurora - Running With The Wolves * Aurora - The Seed * Aurora - Winter Bird * Ava Max - Torn * Avec - Waiting For * Avicii & Martin Garrix - Waiting for Love * Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend * Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like * Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty * Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll * Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone * Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here * Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go * Awa - Obvious * Awolnation - Sail * Ayah Marar - Mind Controller * Aynur Aydın - Bi Dakika * Aynur Aydin - Life Goes On * Aysel and Arash - Always * Ayumi feat. Batyr - Hey-La * Ayumi Hamasaki - Zutto * Azis - Hop * Azis - Mrazish * Azis & Malina - Ne Znaesh * Azis & Tsalikis - Estar Loco * Azis & Vanko - Kato Tebe Vtori Nyama * Azuro feat. Elly - Hypnotize '''B * Baby K feat. Giusy Ferreri - Roma-Bangkok * Backstreet Boys - Everybody Rock You Body * Badshah Fazilpuria, Sukriti Kakar, Neha Kakkar - Kar Gayi Chull * Bahari - Altar Of The Sun * Baltazar - Lluvia * Bang La Decks - Utopia * Bang Yong Guk feat. Yang Yo Seob - I Remember * Banks - Beggin For Thread * Banks - Brain * Banners - Someone To You * Banu Parlak - Narin Yarim * Baptiste Giabiconi - Speed of Light * Baran - Ziadi * Barbara Opsomer - Ta Plus Belle Insomnie * Barei - I Don't Need To Be You * Barei – Throw The Dice * Barei – Time To Fight * Basic Element feat Taz - Someone Out There * Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted * Basshunter – Now You're Gone * Basshunter – Saturday * Bastille - Send Them Off * Basto & Natasha Bedingfield – Unicorn * Battle Beast - King For A Day * Bazart - Goud * Bazzi - Mine * Bea Miller – Open Your Eyes * Beatrice Egli - Federleicht * Bebe - Me Fui * Bebe Black - I'll Wait * Bebe Rexha - I Can't Stop Drinking About You * Bebe Rexha - I Got You * Bebe Rexha - I'm Gonna Show You Crazy * Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) * Becca Adams - I Will * Beenie Man - Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie * Belinda - Bella Traicion * Belinda - Dopamina * Belle And The Beats - Soldier Of The Night * Belly ft. The Weeknd - Might Not * Ben Delay - I Never Felt So Right * Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson - Second Hand Heart * Ben Hazlewood - Drive On * Ben Hazlewood - Sail Away * Ben Hazlewood - Wanted * Ben Hazlewood feat. Mali Koa Hood - Paint Me Black * Ben Saunders & Glowinthedark - What You Do * Benassi Bros Feat. Dhany - Every Single Day * Benassi Bros feat.Dhany - Hit My Heart * Bengu - Sahici * Benjamin - Body * Benjamin - Unbreakable * Benjamin Ingrosso - Behave * Benny Benassi - Satisfaction * Besa - Kokeforte * Besa ft. Ansi - Kameleon * Besa ft. Elinel - Mos M'le Me Ra * Betta Lemme - Bambola * Betul Demir - Aslan Payi * Beyond The Black – In The Shadows * Beyonce - Halo * Beyonce - Single ladies * Beyonce & Jay-Z - Crazy in Love * Beyonce & Shakira - Beautiful Liar * Beyond The Black - Love Me Forever * Big Scary - Leaving Home * Billie - Give Me The Knife * Billie - Talking Loud * Billie Eilish - Watch * Billy - Love Don't Break Me * Billy – Not Over You * Bingo Players – Knock You Out * Birdy - Keeping Your Head Up * Birdy - Strange Birds * Birdy - Wild Horses * Birdy - Wings * Birgir - Last For Long * Bishop Briggs - Champion * Bishop Briggs - River * Bjork - All Is Full Of Love * Bjork - Blissing Me * Bjornskov - En Anden * Bjornskov - Venner For Evigt * Bjornskov - Vi Er Helte * Black M - La Nuit Porte Conseil * Blackbriar - Preserved Roses * Blackbriar - Until Eternity * Blake Rose - Lost * Blanche - Wrong Turn * Blissful - Find A Way * Bloom Twins - Amnesia * Bloom Twins - Blue * Blu Fiefer - Jukebox * Blue - Breathe Easy * Blue - I Can * Blue Foundation - Bonfires * Blue System - Only With You * B.O.B. feat Hailey Williams - Wish Right Now * Вo Feat. Dawn Richard - Di Di * Bo Saris - The Addict * Bob Sinclar - Groupie * Boban Rajovic - Darovi * Bobi Andonov - Apartment * Bobi Andonov - Faithful * Bodybangers Feat. Victoria Kern - Tonight * Bogi - We All * Bohemian Betyars ft. Parno Graszt - Ha Menni Akarok * Bon Jovi - It's My Life * Boney M - Sunny * Bonnie Tyler – I Need A Hero * Boom Boxx Feat Linda O - Balla Da Li * Borgeous - Wildfire * Boris Covali - Flying * Boris Rene - Put Your Love On Me * Børns - American Money * Bosson - One In A Million * Bouchra - Blanc Ou Noir * Bouchra - Deja Vu * Bovska - Kaktus * Bovska - Long Way * Boy Epic - Dirty Mind * Bozo Vreco - Sahtijan * BQL - Heart Of Gold * BQL & Nika Zorjan - Ni Predaje, Ni Umika * Bracket - Mama Africa * Brendan Maclean - Tectonic * Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn - Follow The Light * Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn - Imaginary * Brequette - Mas * Brian Dalton - Drown * Brice Conrad - Oh La * Bring Me The Horizon - Follow You * Britney Spears - Break The Ice * Britney Spears - Womanizer * Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls * Broadhurst - Little Lover * Broods - Bridges * Broods - Free * Broods - Heartlines * Broods - Mother & Father * Brooke Fraser – Kings And Queens * Brooke Fraser - Magical Machine * Brooke Fraser – Psychosocial * Bruna Karla - Como Aguia * Bruno Correia - Tudo O Que Eu Quero Es Tu * Bruno Mars - Grenade * Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song * Bryan Rice Feat. Julie - Curtain Call * BTS - Fire * BTS - Spring Day * Buck-Tick - Muma - The Nightmare * Buhar Jerreau - 498 * Burak Yeter - Crash * Burhan G - Din For Evigt * Bushido - Sodom & Gomorrha * Bushra - Kobra * Bustamante - Vivir * Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca C''' * C.C. Catch - Heaven And Hell * Cage The Elephant - Goodbye * Calido - Kreni Dalje * Calle 13 feat. Silvio Rodriguez - Ojos Color Sol * Calogero - J'ai Le Droit Aussi * Calvin Harris ft Ayah Marar - Thinking About You * Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love * Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside * Camikaze feat. Zoe A'dore – Shadows * Camila Cabello - Crying In The Club * Camila Cabello - Never Be The Same * Camila Cabello - Real Friends * Camila Cabello feat. Young Thung - Havana * Camille - Coco * Caralisa Monteiro - Phir Dekhiye * Carla's Dreams - Imperfect * Carla's Dreams - Lacrimi Si Pumni In Pereti * Carla's Dreams - Pana La Sange * Carla's Dreams - Te Rog * Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez - Colgando En Tus Manos * Carlos Rivera - Por Ti * Carlprit feat. Jaicko - Remember To Forget * Carly Rae Jepsen - Curiosity * Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You * Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away With Me * Carly Rae Jepsen - Tonight I'm Getting Over You * Caro Emerald - A Night Like This * Carole Samaha - Sahranine * Carpark North - Unbreakable * Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - 32 * Carrie Underwood - Dirty Laundry * Cascada - Dangerous * Cascada - Glorious * Cascada - Miracle * Cascada - Reason * Casi - Lion * Cassandre - Ma Revolution * Cassandre - Nos Coeurs Libres * Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa * Cazzette ft. Laleh - Blue Sky * Celeste Buckingham - I'm Not Sorry * Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come * Celine Dion - Eyes On Me * Celine Dion - Loved Me Back To Life * Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On * Celine Dion - Parler A Mon Pere * Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is * Cellar Darling - Avalanche * Chaleeda - Mind Over Matter * Chanee - Fallen * Chanee & N'Evergreen - In A Moment Like This * Chanyeol & Punch - Stay With Me * Charice - Louder * Charice - One Day * Charles Hamilton Ft. Rita Ora - New York Raining * Charli XCX - Boom Clap * Charli XCX - Break The Rules * Charlie - Ghosts * Charlotte - Pars * Charlotte - Ta Peau * Charlotte OC - On & On * Charlotte Perrelli ft. Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart * Chelsea Jade - Life Of The Party * Chen Aharoni - Crazy * Cher - Believe * Cher - Dov'e L'Amore * Cher - I Hope You Find It * Cher - Pride * Cher - Strong Enough * Cher - You Haven’t Seen the Last Of Me * Cheraze - Promets Pas La Lune * Cheryl Cole - Call My Name * Cheryl Cole - Parachute * Chester Page - Twist In My Sobriety * Chet Faker - Gold * Chiara - Angel * Chiara - Mermaid In Love * Chiara - What If We * Chiara Grispo - Blind * Chiara Grispo - Come On * Chinkong feat. Antigo - Live Life * Chinook - Go Home * Chisu - Sabotage * Chloe Howl - Magnetic * Chloe Howl - Rumour * Chris Duran - Eloim * Chris Holsten - Mexico * Chris Lee - Yi Tang * Christiana Loizu - Phoenix * Christina Aguilera - Candyman * Christina Aguilera - Hurt * Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim & Mya & Pink - Lady Marmalade * Christina Metaxa - Firefly * Christina Perri - A Thousand Years * Christina Perri - Burning Gold * Christina Perri - Human * Christine And The Queens - Saint Claude * Christine And The Queens - The Loving Cup * Christine Pepelyan - Mayrik * Christopher - Free Fall * Chvrches - Clearest Blue * Chvrches - Leave A Trace * Chvrches - Miracle * Chryssanthemis - Aggelos Tis Gis * Ciara - Dance Like We're Making Love * Ciara - Paint It, Black * Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj - I'm Out * Cici Manulashvili - Unarmed * Cira - Hun Bun * Cityflash feat. Laura-Ly - Don't Leave Me * CL - No Better Feeling * Claire - Friendly Fire * Claire - The Next Ones To Come * Clara Sofie - Lift Me Up * Clark Owen feat. Лена Катина - Melody * Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World * Claudia Faniello - When It's Time * Claudia Leitte ft. Daddy Yankee - Corazon * Claudio Capeo - Dis-le Moi * Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be * Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Real Love * Clean Bandit ft. Louisa Johnson - Tears * Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie - Rockabye * Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson - Symphony * Cleo - Lowcy Gwiazd * Cleo - Zabiore Nas * Cloud 9+ - Hide The Pain * Cloves - Don't Forget About Me * CNCO - Reggaeton Lento * Coasts - Oceans * Co-Ed - Bbiribbom Bberibbom * Coeur De Pirate - Carry On * Coeur De Pirate - Crier Tout Bas * Coeur De Pirate - Drapeau Blanc * Coldplay - Charlie Brown * Coldplay - Paradise * Colonia - Feniks * Colonia - Lei Lei * Conchita Wurst - Champagne Kisses * Conchita Wurst - Colours Of Your Love * Conchita Wurst - Firestorm * Conchita Wurst - Heroes * Conchita Wurst - My Lights * Conchita Wurst - Pure * Conchita Wurst - That's What I Am * Conchita Wurst - Unbreakable * Conchita Wurst - You Are Unstoppable * Conchita Wurst & Ina Regen - Heast As Net * Connell Cruise - Into The Wild * Consoul Trainin - Take Me To Infinity * Contessa - Running * Corinne Bailey Rae - The Scientist * Corson - Raise Me Up * Courtney Barnett - Depreston * Cro - Traum * Crossfaith - Catastrophe * Cserpes Laura - Babjatek * Cserpes Laura - Ments Meg Ha Faj! * Cserpes Laura - Ugysincs Mas * CuckooLander - Mercury * Curly - So You * Cut_ - Undertow '''D * Daan - La Crise * Daddy Yankee & Natti Natasha - Otra Cosa * Dado Polumenta feat. Nikolija - Premija * Daft Punk - Get Lucky * Dagny - That Feeling When * Daisy Gray - Saviour * Dallas Smith - Side Effects * Dami Im - Gladiator * Dami Im - Super Love * Damir Kedzo - Kada Ljubav Stisne Zube * Dan Balan - Chica Bomb * Dan Balan - Funny Love * Dan Talevski - Birthday Suit * Dana International - Ding Dong * Dana International - Yeladim Ze Simcha * Danay Suarez ft. Stephen Marley - Integridad * Dania Gio - Face A Face * Dania Gio - S'il Nous Plait * Daniel Bloom feat. Mela Koteluk - Katarakta * Daniel Djokic - Man On Fire * Daniel Levy ft. Adl - Lo Mehayom * Daniel Santacruz - Lento * Danity Kane - Stay With Me * Danny Saucedo - Dor For Dig * Danny Saucedo - Sa Som I Himlen * Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) * Danny Saucedo - Tokyo * Danny Saucedo ft.Therese - If Only You * Dante - Сердце * Dara - K'vo Ne Chu * Dara - Vse Na Men * Daria Zawialow - Kundel Bury * Daria Zawialow - Malinowy Chrusniak * Darin - Lovekiller * Dasun Madhushan - Sewanallata Paata * DATA Feat. Benny Sings - Don't Sing * Dato - Straight Through My Heart * Dato и Лигалайз - Джаная * Dave Ruda - Simili & Diversi * Dave Ramone feat. Minelli - Love On Repeat * David Argunetta feat. Sarkis Edwards - TFT * David Bisbal - Antes Que No * David Carreira - Domino * David Carreira - Primeira Dama * David Carreira - Rien A Envier * David Guetta ft. Estelle - One Love * David Guetta feat. JD Davis - The World Is Mine * David Guetta feat. Justin Bieber - 2U * David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On * David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Dangerous * David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium * David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf * David Guetta ft. Usher - Without You * David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson - This One's For You * David Vendetta feat. Rachael Starr - Bleeding Heart * Davido ft. Mafikizolo - Tchelete (Goodlife) * Davina Michelle - Skyward * Davit Kalandadze - Shentan Ertad * Davor Badrov - Pola Kafane * Davor Badrov - Svatovska * Daya - Hide Away * Daya - New * De Vet Du – Kla Av Dig Naken * Dead By April - Warrior * Dead Silence Hides My Cries – My Hard And Long Way Home * Deadmau5 feat. Chris James – The Veldt * Dean Lewis - Waves * Deborah Iurato – Libere * Debrah Scarlett - Cynical Youth * Debrah Scarlett – Dream * Deen feat. Unanimo - Imena Mi Mog * Delain - Stardust * Delia - Da Mama * Della Ding - Heart Of Palms * Delta Goodrem - Believe Again * Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You * Delta Goodrem - Running Away * Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of the World * Delta Goodrem – Wings * Demi Lovato – Cool For The Summer * Demi Lovato – Heart Attack * Demi Lovato - Skyscraper * Demira - Dragons * Demy - I Alitheia Miazi Psema * Demy - Kyma Kalokairino * Demy - Me Ekdikise * Demy - Nothing Better * Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia * Demy - You Fooled Me * Demy feat. Mike - Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esena * Deni Bonestaj - Kad Suze Progovore * Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo - Bailar * Derya Ulug - Canavar * Desi Slava - I Tova Shte Prezhiveya * Desi Slava - V Drug Zhivot * Despina Olympiou ft. Stereo Mike - De S’ Afino Ap’ Ta Matia Mou * Despina Vandi - Ypofero * Devrim Kaya - Hino Ao Sol * Diaisthisi - Pegky Zina Dimos Anastasiadis * Diana Vickers - The Boy Who Murdered Love * Diandra - Lost * Diary Of Dreams - Ikarus * Die Antwoord - Banana Brain * Die Antwoord - Fat Faded Fuck Face * Die Antwoord - Fok Julle Naaiers * Die Antwoord - I Funk U Freeky * Die Antwoord - Ugly Boy * Die Happy - Survivor * Digital Daggers - Still Here * Dijana Bolic - Mogu Sama * Dikla - Hu Kotev Ii Mami * Dilara - Running * Dimash Kudaibergen - Screaming * Dimitar Andonovski - Ako Me Boli * Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike feat. Ne-Yo - Higher Place * Dinah Nah - I Am * Diodato - Babilonia * Diona Fona - Shy * Dionisis Sxoinas & Phoebus - Edo Sti Douleia * Disclosure ft. Lorde - Magnets * DJ Bobo - Freedom * DJ Bobo - Vampires Are Alive * DJ Layla & AsoA - City Of Sleeping Hearts * Dj Layla feat Alissa - Single Lady * DJ Layla feat. Armina Rosi & Radu Sîrbu - Party Boy * Dj Layla feat. Sianna - I'm Your Angel * Dj Paul Van Dyk feat. Rea Garvey - Let Go * Dj Project feat. Adela - Suflet Vandut * DJ Valdi feat. Elena - Hot Bhangra * DJ Zmija, DJ Speedy & Roby Rob - Igraj * DNCE - Cake By The Ocean * DNCE feat. Nicki Minaj - Kissing Strangers * Doda - Nie Daj Sie * Doda - Nie Pytaj Mnie * Doda - Not Over You * Dolcenera - Accendi Lo Spirito * Dolcenera - Ora O Mai Piu (Le Cose Cambiano) * Dominika Mirgova - Labut * Don Omar ft. Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee - Danza Kuduro * Donatan & Cleo - Slavica * Donatan & Cleo - Sztorm * Dong Nhi - Xin Anh Dung * Donny Montell - Ziurek Ka Padarei * Dorothy Bezzina - Autobiography * Dorothy Bezzina - Starting From The End * Dotan - Let The River In * Dotter - Dive * Dotter - Heatwave * Dotter - My Flower * Dr Alban Feat Melissa - Habibi * Dragan Stevanovic - Znam Te * Dragonette feat. Dada - Sweet Poison * Drake - Hotline Bling * Dreamcatcher - Lucky Strike * Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) * Dua Lipa - Hotter Than Hell * Dua Lipa - Last Dance * Dua Lipa - New Rules * Dulce Maria - No Se Llorar * Dune - Never Be Alone * Dzejla Ramovic - Potrazi Me * Dzenan Jahic - Miramar E''' * Ecaterine - Flacari In Rai * Ece Seсkin - Aman Aman * Echosmith - Cool Kids * Echosmith - Over My Head * Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You * Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud * Edea Demaliaj - Ne * Eden - Drugs * Eden Hason - Shemishehu Yaatzor Oti * Edis - Roman * Edurne - Basta * Edurne - Painkiller * Eir Aoi - Shoegazer * Eirikur Hauksson - Valentine Lost * Eisblume - Fur Immer * Eivør - I Tokuni * Eivør - Mjorkaflokar * Elaine Martins - Santificacao * Elaiza - Hurricane * Elam Jay - Sunshine * Eldar - Onu Sən De * Electric Lady Lab - Hurts * Electric Lady Lab - You & Me * Electro Spectre - Your Love Is A Criminal * Eleftheria Eleftheriou - To Kentro Tou Kosmou * Elen Levon - Wild Child * Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance - Mamma Mia * Elena Risteska - Esen Vo Mene * Elena Velevska - Uvolnen Si Ot Zhivota Mi * Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis * Eleni Foureira - Ase me * Eleni Foureira - Den Sou Xrostao Agapi * Eleni Foureira - Mono Gia Sena * Eleni Foureira - Mou`Pan H Agaph * Eleni Foureira - Party Sleep Repeat * Eleni Foureira - Pio Dinata * Eleni Foureira - Sweetest Love * Eleni Foureira - To Kati Pou Exeis * Eleni Foureira feat. Midenistis - To Party Den Stamata * Eleni Foureira feat. Mike - Ti Koitas * Elhaida Dani - Amazing * Eliane - Venus & Mars * Elias - Revolution * Elif - Unter Meiner Haut * Elina Born - Enough * Elina Born - In Or Out * Elisa - Bruciare Per Te * Elisa - No Hero * Elisabet Ormslev - Moving On * Elize - Hot Stuff * Elk Road feat. Julia Stone - Solid Gold * Ella Henderson - Ghost * Ellen Xylander - Reckless Hearted * Eliad - Sign * Eliad - Spirits * Ellie Goulding - Burn * Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 * Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do * Ellie Goulding - Something In The Way You Move * Ellinoora - Elefantin Paino * Elliphant - Could It Be * Elliphant - North Star (Bloody Christmas) * Elodie - Tutta Colpa Mia * Elohim - Buckets * Elsa & Emilie - Chains Of Promises * Elton John - Believe * Eluveitie - Epona * Eluveitie - The Call Of The Mountains * Elvana Gjata - Forever Is Over * Elvana Gjata - Ku Vajti * Elvana Gjata - Njesoj * Elvana Gjata ft. Capital T & 2Po2 - Lejla * Elvina - Baki * Elysa - Silence The Sirens * Em Rossi - Earthquake * Emel - Kaddesh * Emeli Sande - Breathing Underwater * Emeli Sande - Hurts * Emeli Sande - My Kind Of Love * Emeli Sande - Read All about it * Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy - Daddy * Emika - Centuries * Emilia - Big Big World * Emilia & Boris Dali - Obichay Me * Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum * Emilie Esther - Hey Love * Emilie Esther - Inescapable * Emilie Nicolas - Pstereo * Emilie Ramirez - Tranquilizer * Emin - Amor * Emin - Boomerang * Emin - In Another Life * Emin - Сбежим в Баку * Emin и Ани Лорак - Зови Меня * Emina Jahovic - I Da Mogu * Emina Jahovic - Romeo * Eminem - Without Me * Eminem & Skylar Grey - I Need A Doctor * Eminem feat. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie * Eminem & Rihanna - Monster * Eminem ft. Sia - Guts Over Fear * Emir - Gri * Emma - Arrivera L'Amore * Emma - Cercavo Amore * Emma - Io Di Te Non Ho Paura * Emma - L'amore Non Mi Basta * Emma - Mi Parli Piano * Emma Bale - Worth It * Emma Bale ft. Milow - Fortune Cookie * Emma Louise - Illuminate * Emma Mullings - Skinny Roads * Emma Smetana - Waiting * Emma Williksen - Addiction * Emmelie De Forest - Drunk Tonight * Emmelie De Forest - History * Emmelie De Forest - Hunter & Prey * Emmelie De Forest - Let It Fall * Emmelie De Forest - Sanctuary * Emre Kaya - Yapboz * Eni Koci - Your Love * Enigma ft. Anggun - Sadeness (Part II) * Enigma feat. Fox Lima - MMX * Enrique Iglesias - Bailamos * Enrique Iglesias - Be With You * Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) * Enrique Iglesias - Escape * Enrique Iglesias - Hero * Enrique Iglesias - Push * Enrique Iglesias - Ring My Bell * Enrique Iglesias & Ciara - Taking Back My Love * Enrique Iglesias feat. Luan Santana - Bailando * Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris & DJ Frank E - Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) * Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger - Heartbeat * Enrique Iglesias feat. Usher – Dirty Dancer * Enrique Iglesias feat. Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever * Enya - May It Be * Epica - Storm The Sorrow * Epica - Unchain Utopia * Era Istrefi - BonBon * Era Istrefi feat. Felix Snow - Redrum * Eric Saade - Another Week * Eric Saade - Girl From Sweden * Eric Saade - Masquerade * Eric Saade - Popular * Eric Saade feat. Gustaf Noren - Wide Awake * Eric Saade feat. Tone Damli - Imagine * Ericka Jane - Favorite Lie * Erika Selin - Break Me Up * Erlend Bratland - Thunderstruck * Eros Ramazzotti - Un Angelo Disteso Al Sole * Esma & Lozano - Imperija * Esma Redzepova - Dzelem Dzelem * Essai - Je N'oublie Pas * Estelle - Conqueror * Eugenie - Vents Contraires * Euroband - This Is My Life * Europe - The Final Countdown * Eva - Shume Te Dua Por S'te Kam * Eva Rivas - Apricote Stone * Eva Ruiz - Karma * Eva Simons - Guaya * Eva Simons feat. Konshens - Policeman * Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Bludfire * Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Celebrate The Rain * Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Escape From Love * Evanescence - Bring Me To Life * Evanescence - Erase This * Evanescence - Imperfection * Evanescence - My Immortal * Eve Ai - Never Be The Same * Evelina ft. Julma H - Fuulaa * Evelina ft. Mikael Gabriel - Honey * Evelina Young - Wildfire * Evermore - Follow The Sun * Eves The Behavior - TV * Ewa Farna - Na Ostrzu * Ewelina Lisowska - We Mgle * Ewert And The Two Dragons - Circles * Exit Eden - Unfaithful * Exo - Wolf '''F * Fabrizio Moro - Andiamo * Fahrenhaidt - Frozen Silence * Fall Out Boy - Centuries * Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix * Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato - Irresistible * Fallulah - Bridges * Fallulah - Dried-Out Cities * Fallulah - Give Us A Little Love * Fally Ipupa ft. Youssoupha - Kitoko * Fame On Fire - Hello * Fancy - Flames Of Love * Fani Drakopoulou - Kalitera Alitissa * Faouzia - My Heart's Grave * Faouzia - This Mountain * Far East Movement ft. Tiffany & King Chain - Don't Speak * Faun - Walpurgisnacht * Faun ft. Santiano - Tanz Mit Mir * Faydee - Catch Me * Faydee - Sun Don't Shine * Faye - Breathe Out * Fazerdaze - Lucky Girl * Fedde Le Grand - Put Your Hands Up For Detroit * Fedde Le Grand ft. Ida Corr - Let Me Think About It * Feder feat. Alex Aiono - Lordly * Federica Carta feat. La Rua - Sull'Orlo Di Una Crisi D'Amore * Felin - Gossip * Felix Jaehn ft. Alma - Bonfire * Felix Jaehn feat. Jasmine Thompson - Ain't Nobody * Fiesta - Gyulolve Szeretni * Fiestar - One More * Fifth Harmony - Boss * Fifth Harmony - Miss Movin' On * Fifth Harmony - Sledgehammer * Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink - Worth It * Filip Mitrovic - Zabranjeno Moje * Filv & Edmofo feat. Emma Peters - Clandestina * Five Finger Death Punch - I Apologize * Florena - Behind The Shadows * Florence + The Machine - Hurricane Drunk * Florence + The Machine - Over the Love * Florence + The Machine - Queen Of Peace & Long And Lost * Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out * Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man * Flori & Soni Malaj - Fluturimi 3470 * Florian Kempers feat. Rozalla - Everybody’s Free * Florina - Va Va Vis * Fly Project - La Musica * Fly Project - Mandala * FM Belfast - All My Power * Foxes - Better Love * Foxes - Let Go For Tonight * Francesca Gagnon - Alegria * Francesca Michielin - Io Non Abito Al Mare * Francesca Michielin - L'amore Esiste * Francesca Michielin - Vulcano * Francesco Gabbani - Tra Le Granite E Le Granate * Francisca Valenzuela - Prenderemos Fuego Al Cielo * Franka - S Tobom * Frankmusik - I Remember * Franky - Wake Up * Franz Ferdinand - Stand On The Horizon * Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up * Freddy Kalas - Pinne For Landet * Freemasons feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer) * Freia - Call My Name * French Montana - Famous * Freya Ridings - Castles * Frum - Let It * Fulin - Icinden Oku * Full Of Keys - Me And The Sea G''' * G Girls - Call The Police * Gabriela Guncikova - Cerny Andel * Gabriella - Fighter * Gabriella Cilmi - Sweet About Me * Gabriella Gibboni - All In * Gabrielle - 5 Fine Frøkner * Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation * Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love * Galin - Edin Na Broy * Galin, Ani Hoang & Kristiana - Mezhdu Nas * Gamze - Asaleti Var * Garou - Gitan * Garou & Michel Sardou - La Riviere De Notre Enfance * Garou, Daniel Lavoie, Patrick Fiori - Belle * Gavin DeGraw - Fire * G.E.M. - Away * G.E.M. - Goodbye * Gemelli Diversi - Uppercut * Gemma Copas - Invisible * George Maple - Hero * George Maple - Lover * Georgi Kay - In My Mind * Geri Halliwell - Calling * Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men * Getter Jaani - Rockefeller Street * Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Rannamaja * Getter Jaani & Maia Vahtramae - Meelelahutajad * Gianna Nannini - Indimenticabile * Gigi Finizio - E Tu Mi Manchi * Gigi Radics - Over You * Gin Wigmore - Man Like That * Gin Wigmore - Written In The Water Live However * Gina Kushka - Prayer * Ginny Blackmore - Bones * Ginny Blackmore & Stan Walker - Holding You * Giorgia & Marco Mengoni - Come Neve * Giorgos Papadopoulos - Den Eisai Edo * Giorgos Papadopoulos - Den To Antexo * Giorgos Papadopoulos - Oloi Mou Lene * Gipsy Kings & Nancy Ajram - Ya Habibi Yalla * Girls Aloud - Something New * Giorgio Moroder feat. Sia - Deja Vu * Giorgos Alkeos - Sintrimia I Zoi Mou * Giorgos Alkeos & Friends - Opa * Giorgos Sabanis - Mi Milas * Giorgos Tsalikis - Den Sou Kanw Ton Agio * Giulia Luzi - Paracadute * Giulia Luzi - Un Abbraccio Al Sole * Giulia Penna - Legocentrico * Giusy Ferreri - Come Un'ora Fa * Giusy Ferreri - Ti Porto A Cena Con Me * Giusy Ferreri - Volevo Te * Gjan - One More Drink * Gjan - Tattoo * Gjan - Wild * Glasperlenspiel - Nie Vergessen * Glasperlenspiel - Paris * Globus - Save Me * Globus - The Promise * Gloria - Poludyavash Po Men * Gloria - Pyasachni Kuli * Gloria De Oliveira - Dark Rider * Glutamine - Yell For * Goca Trzan - Ne Daj Mi Ljubav * Goga Sekulic & Jasmin Jusic - Vuce Lopove * Gorky Park - Moscow Calling * Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know * G.R.L. - Ugly Heart * Grace ft. G-Eazy - You Don't Own Me * Grace Capristo - One Woman Army * Grace Carter - Silence * Grace Jones - I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) * Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends * Gregorian - Masters Of Chant * Gregorian & Eva Mali - World Without End * Greip - Vihma Loits * Greta Salome - Row * Greta Salome feat. Jonsi - Never Forget * Greta Salome feat. The Mountain - My Blues * Grete Paia - San Sebastiano * Grete Paia - Storie Untold * Gretta Gunn - Metal * Grimes - Kill V. Maim * Grimes feat. Janelle Monae - Venus Fly * Grzegorz Hyzy & TABB - Wstaje * Guendalina - Revolution * Gulcin Ergul - Bir Tanecik Askim * Guliz Ayla - Sevgilim * Gustavo Elis - Habibi * Gusttavo Lima feat. Laura S. - Not This Time (Vou Me Encontrar) * Guy Sebastian - Black & Blue * Guy Sebastian - Bloodstone * Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars '''H * Hadise - Mesajımı Almıstır O * Hadise - Nerdesin Askım * Hadise – Prenses * Hadise - Sampiyon * Hadise - Superman * Hadise – Visal * Haifa Wehbe – Breathing You In * Haifa Wehbe – Habibi Ana * Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE - Rock Bottom * Halflives - Burn * Haloo Helsinki! - Hulluuden Highway * Haloo Helsinki! – Pulp Fiction * Haloo Helsinki! - Rakas * Haloo Helsinki! – Vapaus Kateen Jaa * Halsey – Colors * Halsey – New Americana * Hands Like Houses - Colourblind * Hands Like Houses – Introduced Species * Hanna Pakarinen – Black Ice * Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone * Hannah - Straight Into Love * Hannah Schneider - Dreaming Kind * Harel Skaat – Come To Us * Harel Skaat – Hollow * Harel Skaat – Kama Od Efshar * Hari Mata Hari - Lejla * Harout Balyan feat. Chioma - Qez Sirum Em/ Forever * Harper - Free World * Harry Styles - Sign Of The Times * Hatari feat. Bashar Murad - Klefi/Samed * Hayley Kiyoko - Curious * Hayley Williams of Paramore - Stay The Night * Hazel Faith - Love Fades * Hebe Tien – Insignificance * Hedley - Can't Slow Down * Hedley – Hello * Hedley – Lose Control * Heize feat. Dean – Shut Up & Groove * Helena – Paper House * Helena - Sunlight * Helena Paparizou - Agkaliase Me * Helena Paparizou - Don't Hold Back * Helena Paparizou - Etsi Ki Etsi * Helena Paparizou - Fiesta * Helena Paparizou - Gigolo * Helena Paparizou - Haide * Helena Paparizou - Just Walk Away * Helena Paparizou - Misi Kardia * Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene * Helena Paparizou - Survivor * Helena Paparizou feat. Anastasios Rammos - An Me Dis Na Kleo * Helena Paparizou feat. Playmen - I Hate Myself * Helene Fischer - Atemlos Durch Die Nacht * Helly Luv - Risk It All * Hera Bjork - Because You Can * Hera Bjork - Je Ne Sais Quoi * Hiba Tawaji - Comme Un Symbole * Hildur - I'll Walk With You * Himbrimi - Tearing * Hoax & Tigran - Ara Enam Hella * Holly Dolly - Dolly Song * Holy Molly - For Ma Ma * Home Town - Where I Belong * Honey - Lalalove * Honey - Morze Slow * Honey - No One * Hooverphonic - Badaboum * Hooverphonic - Mad About You * Hopium - Cut * Hovig - Stone In A River * How I Became The Bomb - Ulay, Oh * Hozier - From Eden * Hozier - Take Me To Church * Hozier - Work Song * Hulda - Every Drop * Hulya Avsar - Bana Bir Koca Lazim * Hurts - Beautiful Ones * Hurts - Illuminated * Hurts - Nothing Will Be Bigger Than Us * Hurts - Rolling Stone * Hurts - Some Kind Of Heaven * Hurts - Somebody To Die For * Hurts - Stay * Hurts - The Water * Hurts - Wings * Hurts - Wonderful Life * Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue - Devotion I''' * I See Stars - Calm Snow * Ibeyi - Away Away * Ice Nine Kills - A Grave Mistake * Icona Pop - All Night * Icona Pop - Girls Girls * Ifigenia – Ena Fili * Ifigenia - Gia Sena * Iggy Azalea – Team * Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora - Black Widow * Il Divo - Adagio * Il Volo - Canzone Per Te * Il Volo – Il Mondo * Il Volo – L'amore Si Muove * Il Volo - Si Me Falta Tu Mirada * Ilhama – Out Of Reach * Illaria - Я жива * ILYB - So Wild * Imagine Dragons - Believer * Imagine Dragons - Demons * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * Imagine Dragons - Whatever It Takes * Imany - Don’t Be So Shy * Imany - Lately * Imany - The Good, The Bad, And The Crazy * Imany - You Will Never Know * In This Moment - The Fighter * In This Moment - Whore * Ina Wroldsen - Mother * Ina Wroldsen - Strongest * Ina Wroldsen & Broiler - Lay It On Me * Indila - Derniere Danse * Indila - Love Story * Indila - Mini World * Indila - SOS * Indila - Tourner Dans Le Vide * Indira Radic - Kakav Takav Si * Ines - Once In A Lifetime * Ines Erbus - No No No * Ines Erbus - Tornado * Infected Mushroom – Artillery * Inna - Bad Boys * Inna - Nirvana * Inna - Yalla * Inna feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends * Inna feat. J Balvin - Cola Song * Inna feat. Marian Hill - Diggy Down * Instinct - Petale * Ionnalee - Gone * Iowa - Мама * Ira Losco - 7th Wonder * Ira Losco - One In A Million * Ira Losco - The Way It's Meant To Be * Ira Losco - We Are The Soldiers * Irina Rimes - In Locul Meu * Irina Rimes - Vivons Les * Irma - I Know * Isa - What Are We * Ishtar Alabina - A Paris * Ismail YK - Geber Hain * ItaloBrothers - This Is Nightlife * Iva Curic - Secer * Ivana Elektra Feat. DJ Buka & Ermano - Lomi Mala * Iveta Mukuchyan - Amena * Iveta Mukuchyan - Ari Yar * Iveta Mukuchyan - Depi Nor Irakanutyun * Iveta Mukuchyan - Hayastan Jan * Iveta Mukuchyan - Keep On Lying * Ivi Adamou - La La Love * Ivi Adamou - Pame Ke Mi Rotas * Ivi Adamou - Sose Me * Ivi Adamou feat. Courtney & Elisavet Spanou - Sway * Ivy & Gold - Lions * Ivy Levan - Who Can You Trust * Ivy Quainoo - Wildfires (Light it Up) * Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me * Iyeoka - Breakdown Mode * Iyeoka - Simply Falling * Izel - Drakula * Izzy Bizu - Mad Behaviour '''J * Jackie Chan - City * Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It * Jacob Lee - Oceans * Jacquie Lee - Broken Ones * Jaerv - I Staver * Jai Wolf feat. Mr Gabriel - Starlight * Jain - Come * Jain - Dynabeat * Jain - Makeba * Jakarta - One Desire * Jala Brat & Dado Polumenta - Dominantna * Jamala - I Believe In U * Jamala - Шлях Додому * James Arthur - Impossible * James Arthur - Recovery * James Bay - Hold Back The River * Jamie Grace ft. tobyMac - Hold Me * Jamie McDell - Crash * Jamiroquai - King For A Day * Jan Oliver - Dancing Alone * Jan Oliver - Stay Young * Janet Leon - Heartstrings * Janice - Love You Like I Should * Janine - Unstable * Janna - Sa Et Ole Hullu * Jannika B - Seuraavaan Elamaan * Jannike - Into The Sun * Jannine Weigel - Strangled Love * Jarina De Marco - Paranavigar * Jasmine Kara - Paralyzed * Jasmine Sokko - #0000FF * Jasmine Sokko - Porcupine * Jasmine Thompson – Adore * Jasmine Thompson – Do It Now * Jason Derulo – Want To Want Me * Jason Derulo – Wiggle * Jason Mraz – Living In The Moment * Justin Bieber ft. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You * Jay Khan - Nackt * Jay Sean – Ride it * Jay Sean – Tonight * Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson – Young Forever * Jedward - Waterline * Jelena Gerbec - Tugo Odana * Jelena Rozga - Moderna Zena * Jelena Rozga - Nirvana * Jelena Tomasevic - Da Mi Je Da Mi Se Vrati * Jelena Tomasevic - Ime Moje * Jelena Tomasevic - Kosava * Jelena Tomasevic - Oro * Jencarlos Canela - Mi Corazon Insiste * Jenni Vartiainen - Junat Ja Naiset * Jenni Vartiainen - Missa Muruseni On * Jenni Vartiainen - Suru On Kunniavieras * Jenni Vartiainen - Turvasana * Jenni Vartiainen - Vaaraan Suuntaan * Jennifer Ann - Take Me Home * Jennifer Lopez - Hold It Don't Drop It * Jennifer Lopez - I Ain't Your Mama * Jennifer Lopez - If You Had My Love * Jennifer Lopez - Waiting For Tonight * Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - On The Floor * Jenny Langlo - Next To You * Jerome Price - Me Minus You * Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself * Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand * Jess Glynne - Right Here * Jesse & Joy - Ecos De Amor * Jesse & Joy - Me Soltaste * Jesse Clegg - Today * Jesse Clegg - Use Me * Jessica Lowndes - Nothing Like This * Jessica Mauboy - Never Be The Same * Jessica Mauboy - Pop A Bottle * Jessica Mauboy - Then I Met You * Jessica Mauboy - This Ain't Love * Jessie J - Breathe * Jessie J - Domino * Jessie J - Flashlight * Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang * Jessie J feat. B.o.B. - Price Tag * Jessie Ware - Midnight * Jessika - Fandango * Jesus Culture - Rooftops * JFDR - White Sun * Jimmy Ahlen - Storm * Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Pimea Onni * Joachim Witt - Gloria * Joana Zimmer - When We Dance * Joao Lucas & Marcelo - Eu Quero Tchu Eu QueroTcha * Joe Dassin - Et Si Tu N`Existais Pas * Joe Moore - Invincible * Joel Madden, Delta Goodrem, Seal, Ricky Martin - Diamonds * Joelle - Save Me * Joey Moe - Million * John Legend - All of Me * John Legend feat. Ludacris - Tonight * JoJo - Save My Soul * JoJo - Too Little To Late * Jokeren feat. Pauline - Kun Os To * Jolin Tsai - Love Love Love * Jolin Tsai - Play * Jon Henrik Fjallgren - Jag Ar Fri * Jon Henrik Fjallgren feat. Aninia - En Varld Full Av Strider * Jon Norgaard - Sidste Sang * Jonathan Roy - Good Things * Jonathan Thulin ft. Rachael Lampa - Bombs Away * Joni - Waterfall * Jonsi - Tornado * Jorja Smith - On Your Own * Josef Salvat - Open Season * Josephine - Esu Ki Ego * Josephine - Magia * Josephine feat. REC - Kalokairines Stigmes * Josh Groban - Remember Me * Jovana & Marija - Nismo Smeli * Juan Magan feat. Belinda, Manuel Turizo, Snova & B-Case - Dejate Llevar * Juanes - La Camisa Negra * Juanes ft. Kali Uchis - El Ratico * Judah Gavra - Falling * Jula - Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie * Jule Vera - Die Trying * Julia - Around * Julia Michaels - Issues * Julias Moon - Bay * Julias Moon - Lipstick Lies * Juliet Simms - Wild Child * Julio Iglesias & Dolly Parton - When You Tell Me That You Love Me * Jung Yong Hwa & Jj Lin - Checkmate * Junior Jack ft Shena - Stupidisco * Junk Riot - Untouched * Juri Pootsmann - Nii Voi Naa * Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling * Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River K''' * K3l – Mine * Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow * Kadebostany - Frozen To Death * Kadebostany - Joy & Sorrow * Kadebostany - Mind If I Stay * Kadebostany - Walking With The Ghost * Kadie Elder - First Time He Kissed A Boy * Kadnay - Disco Girl * Kadnay - Відчуваю * Kafka Tamura - Lullabies * Kaliopi - Crno i Belo * Kaliopi - Melem * Kallay Saunders Andras - Fly * Kallay Saunders Andras - Running * Kallay Saunders Band - #Joy * Kamaliya - Aphrodite * Kamelia - Amor * Kamelia - Manastir * Kamil Pawelski - Waiting Room * Kari Jobe - Find You On My Knees * Karl Wolf - Go Your Own Way * Karlien Van Jaarsveld - Hande * Karo - Silhouette * Karol G - Ya No Te Creo * Karpe Diem - Hus/Hotell/Slott Brenner * Kasia Mos - Addiction * Kat Dahlia - I Think I'm In Love * Kat Graham - Power * Kat Graham - Put Your Graffiti On Me * Kat Graham - Wanna Say * Kat Graham feat. Babyface - Secrets * Kat Vinter - Sooner Or Later * Kate Boy - Northern Lights * Kate Havnevik - Falling * Katea - That Ain't Love * Katerina Lioliou - Ela * Katerina Stikoudi - Se Ena Oneiro * Kati Wolf - Szabadnak Lenni * Katia Feat. Wildboyz - Boom Sem Parar * Katie Melua - If You Were A Sailboat * Kato & Safri Duo feat. Bjornskov - Dimitto * Kato feat. Shontelle - I'm In Love * Katy B - Crying For No Reason * Katy B - Stil * Katy Perry - Firework * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl * Katy Perry - Roar * Katy Perry - Starstrukk * Katy Perry - The One That Got Away * Katy Perry - This Is How We Do * Katy Perry - Unconditionally * Katy﻿ Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T. * Kay Figo - Kanyelele * Kazka - Плакала * Kazka - Свята * Keala Settle - This Is Me * Kejsi Tola - Carry Me in Your Dreams * Kejsi Tola - Perendeshe E Fantazise * Kejsi Tola - U Rritem * Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You * Kelly Clarkson - Piece By Piece * Kelly Clarkson - Stronger * Kelsea Ballerini - Peter Pan * Kendji Girac - Andalouse * Kendji Girac - Cool * Kendji Girac - Pour Oublier * Kendji Girac - Tu Y Yo * Kenn Colt feat. Michael McCrae - Feels Like A River * Kensington - Streets * Keri Hilson feat. Nelly - Lose Control * Kerli - Blossom * Kerli - Diamond Hard * Kerli - Feral Hearts * Kerstin Ott - Regenbogenfarben * Kesha - Tik Tok * Keshyou - Ризамын * Kevin & Karla - The Greatest * Khaled - C'Est La Vie * Kida - Boni Zo * Kiesza - Hideaway * Kiesza - Sound Of A Woman * Kiesza - Stronger * Kija feat. Ministarke - Ne Vracam Se Na Staro * Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight * Kiki Doll - Hey Mister * Kilians - Hometown * Killing Me Inside - Hilang * Kim Lian - Road To Heaven * Kings & Michael Tsaousopoulos feat. Antonella - Follow The Night * Kirstin - Bad Weather * Kirstin - Break A Little * Klangkarussell - Good To Go * Klemen Slakonja - Putin, Putout * Klingande feat. Daylight - Losing U * K.Maro - Lets Go * Knaan Ft. David Bisbal - Waving Flag * Kodaline - All I Want * Kodaline - Brother * Kokoro - Tasmanian Devil * Konoba feat. R.O - On Our Knees * Konstantin & Alisia - Ne Si Ti * Konstantinos Argiros - Deuteri Fora * Konstantinos Argiros - Esena Thelo * Konstantinos Argiros - To Simperasma * Konstantinos Pantzis & Nikos Souliotis feat. Katerina Naka - Nixtes Sti Mikono * Kostas Martakis - Kanenas Den Me Stamata * Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou (Loving U) * Koszika - Closer * K-Otic - I Surrender * Kovacs - My Love * Kratae Rsiam - Mera Pyar * Krewella - Alive * Krista Siegfrids - Can You See Me? * Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella * Krista Siegfrids - On & Off * Kristel Lisberg - Without You * Kristian Kostov - Ne Si Za Men * Kristina - Jablcko * Kristina - Life Is A Game * Krystl - Losing My Head * Kymai - Alone * Kwabs - Walk * Kwabs - Wrong Or Right * Kya - What I Live For * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPon * Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell - Firestone * Kygo ft. Kodaline - Raging * Kygo ft. Maty Noyes - Stay * Kygo feat. Parson James - Stole The Show * Kylie Minogue - All The Lovers * Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head * Kylie Minogue - Crystallize * Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way * Kylie Minogue - In My Arms * Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan - Especially For You * Kyriakos Georgiou - Oso Iparheis '''L * L Ahwa - Beautiful To Me * La Musicalite – Ultima Noche En La Tierra * La Rochelle Band – Rocket Man * La Rua – Il Sabato Fa Così * L'Ab2C feat. Carla Nova – Les Miss Aux Shoopa Choop * Lady Gaga - Alejandro * Lady Gaga – Applause * Lady Gaga – Bad Romance * Lady Gaga - Guy * Lady Gaga – I'm on The Edge Of Glory * Lady Gaga – Judas * Lady Gaga – Poker Face * Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce - Telephone * Ladyhawke – Blue Eyes * Laila Samuels – Afterglow * Laleh – Aldrig Bli Som Forr * Laleh - Colors * Laleh – Some Die Young * Laleh - Stars Align * Lali – Boomerang * Lalo Project - Listen To Me, Looking At Me * Lamiya - Echoes * Lana Del Rey - Born To Die * Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise * Lana Del Rey - Ride * Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness * Lana Del Rey - Young And Beautiful * Lanberry - Ostatni Most * Lanberry - Piatek * Lanberry - Zagadka * Lapsus Band - Budalo * Lara - Where Do We Go * Lara Fabian - Adagio * Lara Fabian - Broken Vow * Lara Fabian - Deux Ils Deux Elles * Lara Fabian - Growing Wings * Lara Fabian - Je Suis Malade * Lara Fabian - Je T'aime * Lara Fabian - Mademoiselle Hyde * Lara Fabian - Любовь, Похожая На Сон * Lara Fabian & Mustafa Cecel - Make Me Yours Tonight * Las Ketchup - Asereje * Lasgo - Gone * Lasgo - Here With Me * Lastlings - You * Latin Lovers - La Camisa Negra * Laura - Supersonic * Laura Jansen – Use Somebody * Laura Narhi - Hetken tie on kevyt * Laura Pausini – It's Not A Goodbye * Laura Poldvere – 2020 * Laura Welsh – Ghosts * Lauren Christy – The Color Of The Night * Laurent Wolf - Walk The Line * Laurie Darmon – Rupture * Lauris Reiniks - Banjo Laura * Lazar - Zamestitel * Lazmod feat. Na Hyun - Parallel Lines * Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong * Le Roi Soleil - Etre A La Hauteur * Lea Castel - Abimee * Lea Castel - Amazone * Lea Paci - Adolescente Pirate * Lea Rue - Sleep * Lea Santee - Rollin' * Ledina Celo - Can You Touch Me Baby * Lee Triffon - Different Sun * Lefa - Rappelle-La * L.E.J - Acrobates * Lele Pons - Celoso * Lena - Beat To My Melody * Lena - Home * Lena - Neon (Lonely People) * Lena - Traffic Lights * Lena - Wild & Free * Lena Katina - Never Forget * Lenka - Blue Skies * Lenka - The Show * Lenny - All My Love * Lenny - Lover * Leo Rojas - Son Of Ecuador * Leon - Surround Me * Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love * Leona Lewis - Fire Under My Feet * Leona Lewis - Happy * Leona Lewis - I See You * Leonid Rudenko feat Kvinta Nicco - Destination * Leonor Andrade - Strong For Too Long * Leonora Jakupi - Koha S'na Fale * Lepa Brena - Udji Slobodno * Les Friction – Who Will Save You Now * Leslie Clio – Told You So * Letay - Світ Чекає * Letife Soyuoz - Hedef * Lewis Capaldi - Bruises * Lexy Panterra - Lit * Liam Payne ft. Rita Ora - For You * Lidia Buble - Sub Apa * Lidija Bacic - Nasmij Se Sestro * Lights - New Fears * Lights - Skydiving * Lights - Up We Go * Lili Poe - Amour Fragile * Lilit Hovhannisyan - Requiem * Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C * Lina Mayer - Nothing * Linda Halimi - Ndihme * Lindemann - Steh Auf * Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale - Shatter Me * Linkin Park - Burn It Down * Linkin Park - Final Masquerade * Liraz - Love Me Like You Do * Lisa - Crossing Field * Lisa Ajax - Give Me That * Lisa Lois - Silhouette * Lisa May - Waters * Lisandro Cuxi - Eva * Litesound - Shooting Star * Litesound - We Are The Heroes * Little Big - Life In The Trash * Little Big feat. Tommy Cash - Give Me Your Money * Little Mix - Little Me * Little Mix - Word Up * Liv - Vendez Nous Du Reve * Liyana - Tyalo Prechish Mi * Ljupka Stevic - Delo * Loco Hot - Nadlan * Lodovica Comello - 50 Shades Of Colours * Lodovica Comello - Il Cielo Non Mi Basta * Lodovica Comello - Non Cadiamo Mai * Loic Nottet - Chandelier * Loic Nottet - Doctor * Loic Nottet - Million Eyes * Loic Nottet - Mud Blood * Lola Indigo - Ya No Quiero Na * Lolahiko - Murderer * Lolo - Hit And Run * London Grammar - Nightcall * Loona - Vamos A La Playa * Lora - Arde * Lora - Ne Impotrivim * Lorde - Buzzcut Season * Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World * Lorde - Green Light * Lorde - Perfect Places * Lorde - Royals * Lorde - Team * Lorde - Tennis Court * Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat * Lordi - Would You Love A Monsterman * Loredana Errore feat. Loredana Berte - Cattiva * Loreen - Body * Loreen - Everytime * Loreen - Heal * Loreen - I'm In It With You * Loreen - My Heart Is Refusing Me * Loreen - Paper Light * Loreen - Sober * Loreen - Statements * Loreen - We Got The Power * Loren Allred - Never Enough * Lorena Gomez - Indomable * Lorenzo Fragola - Bengala * Lorenzo Fragola - D'improvviso * Lorenzo Fragola ft. Gazzelle - Super Martina * Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me * Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality * Louane - Nos Secrets * Louis Tomlinson feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals - Back To You * Louisa Johnson - So Good * Loukas Giorkas - Den Fantazese * Lozano - Bonbona * Lozano - Zena Kako Ti * LP - Into The Wild * LP - Lost On You * LP - No Witness * Luan Santana - Voce De Mim Nao Sai * Luan Santana - Te Vivo * Luca Hanni - Powder * Luca Vasta - Cut My Hair * Luciano Pereyra - Vivir A Tu Lado * Lucie Vondrackova - Zombie * LuckyStars & Maniacs DJ s Team & Jelena Dordevic - Opusti Se * Lucy - Best Of Me * Lucy - Turn Around * Luis Fonsi feat. Daddy Yankee - Despacito * Luis Fonsi feat. Stefflon Don - Calypso * Lukas Graham - 7 Years * Luke Black - Demons * Luke Black - D-Generation * Luminita Anghel And System - Let Me Try * Luminize - Get It Back * Luminize - Kill It With Love * Luminize - Twilight * Luna - Red Bull * Lxandra - Dig Deep * Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers * Lykke Li - Utopia * Lyra - Broken Down M''' * M-22 feat. Medina - First Time * M. Pokora - Juste Un Instant * M. Pokora - Le Monde * M. Pokora - Si Tu Pars * M. Pokora & Tal - Envole-Moi * M83 - Wait * M83 feat. Susanne Sundfor - Oblivion * Maala - Kind Of Love * Maala - Touch * Maan - Give You All I Got * Maarja - Tulilinnud * Mabel - My Boy My Town * Machine Gun Kelly - Alpha Omega * Machine Gun Kelly feat. Camila Cabello - Bad Things * Madame Monsieur - Partir * Madcon - Beggin * Madeline Juno - Borderline * Madeline Juno - No Words * Madeline Juno - Waldbrand * Madilyn Bailey - Wiser * Madonna - Ghosttown * Madonna - Girl Gone Wild * Madonna - Frozen * Madonna - Justify My Love * Madonna - Living For Love * Madonna - The Power Of GoodBye * Madonna - Vogue * Madonna - You'll See * Madredeus - Ao Longe O Mar * Magazin - Sijamski Blizanci * Magdalena Ena - Ko Da Nema Utre Den * Magdalena Ena - Placat I Najsilni * Magdalena Tul - Jestem * Maggie Szabo - Forgive And Forget * Magic! - Rude * Mahan Moin - Azizami * Mahan Moin - Bia Beraghsim * Mahan Moin - Elysium * Mahan Moin - Love It Up (Rabababam) * Mahanna - Here We Come * Maher Zain - For The Rest Of My Life * Maher Zain - Love Will Prevail * Mahmood - Pesos * Mahmut Orhan feat. Eneli - Save Me * Mahmut Orhan feat. Sena Sener - Feel * Mai Lan - Pas D'amour * Main-De-Gloire - Away * Main-De-Gloire - Coven * Maisey Rika - Tangaroa Whakamautai * Maitre Gims – Brise * Maitre Gims – Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes * Maja Francis – Last Days Of Dancing * Maja Keuc - Close To You * Maja Keuc – No One * MaJLo feat. Ralph Kaminski – Lights * Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On * Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley - Powerful * Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber & MØ – Cold Water * MakeBelieve - Cry Like Wolves * Malak - Wild Summer Hearts * Malfa - So Long * Malibu - We Live Once * Malina - Ne Te Zabravyam * Malu - Caos * Malu - Quiero * Malu - Si Estoy Loca * Maluma - Carnaval * Maluma ft. Eli Palacios - La Temperatura * Mana Island - Dots * Manche feat. Rale & Dinna - Drive By * Manda - Glow * Mandy Capristo - Closer * MaNga - Parti * MaNga - We Could Be The Same * Manizha - Иногда * Manizha - Люстра * Mans Zelmerlow - Brother Oh Brother * Mans Zelmerlow - Cara Mia * Mans Zelmerlow - Should’ve Gone Home * Mans Zelmerlow - Stir It Up * Manuel Carrasco - Ya No * Mapei - Don't Wait * Maraaya - Living Again * Maraaya - Lovin' Me * Marc Korn feat. Jaicko Lawrence - More Than Enough * Marco Carta - Splendida Ostinazione * Marco Mengoni - Io Ti Aspetto * Marco Mengoni - Solo * Marco Mengoni - Ti Ho Voluto Bene Veramente * Marcus & Martinus ft. Samantha J - Light It Up * Margaret - Cool Me Down * Margaret - Wasted * Margaret - What You Do * Margaret Berger - Apologize * Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love * Margaret Berger - Scream * Margaux Avril - L'air De Rien * Margaux Avril - Lunatique * Mari Cheba - З Тобою * Mari Jana - Opa Mili * Maria Gadu - Meu Rio * Maria Hazell - Golden Boy * Maria Hazell - Killing All My Darlings * Maria Ilieva - Mi Amor * Maria Mena - I Always Liked That * Maria Mena - I Don't Wanna See You With Her * Maria Nadim - Wanna Be Free * Mariah Carey - My All * Mariam Araqelyan - Henc Ayn Ore * Mariana Bandhold - Queen Of Hearts * Mariana Rios - Reach Me * Marie Davidson - Adieu Au Dancefloor * Marie-Mai - Comme Avant * Marie-Mai - Conscience * Marie-Mai - Encore Une Nuit * Mariette - Don't Stop Believing * Marija - Dance Like Nobody's Watching * Marija Serifovic - Deo Proslosti * Marina And The Diamonds - Forget * Marina And The Diamonds - Froot * Marina And The Diamonds - I'm A Ruin * Marina And The Diamonds - Immortal * Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna * Marina And The Diamonds - Teen Idle * Marina Kaye - Dancing With The Devil * Marina Kaye - Freeze You Out * Marina Kaye - Homeless * Marina Kaye - On My Own * Marina Maximilian - Tango * Marina Viskovic - Zamalo * Marion Raven - Here I Am * Mariska - Sotilaat * Marius ft Giulia - Rain * Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * Markus Feehily - Butterfly * Markus Feehily - Love Is A Drug * Markus Feehily - Simple Love * Markus Feehily - Wash The Pain Away * Markus Riva - Fire * Markus Riva - Laika Upe * Markus Riva - Take Me Down * Markus Riva feat. Arthur Dennys - Красива Сильно * Marlene - I Do This For You * Marlon Roudette - Anti Hero * Maroon 5 - This love * Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger * Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love * Martin Garrix & David Guetta feat. Jamie Scott & Romy Dya - So Far Away * Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa - Scared To Be Lonely * Martin Rolinski - Golden Rays * Martin Solveig feat. Ina Wroldsen - Places * Maruv - Shame On You * Maruv - Siren Song * Mary Komasa - Lost Me * Masha - Mr. Presley * Massari - Real Love * Massari feat. Mia Martina - What About The Love * Mathieu Canaby – Miss California * Matisyahu - One Day * Mattis - The Chain * Mattyas - Missing You * Matvey Emerson & Stephen Ridley - I Know You Care * Maude Feat. Romy M - A L'attaque * Maverick Sabre - Emotion (Ain't Nobody) * Max Robbin feat. In Memoirs - Divine * Maya Berovic - Alkohol * Maya Buskila - Hishtag'ati * Maya Buskila - Noshemet * Maya Payne - If Only * Maya Vik - Going Insane * MBAND - Она вернётся * Me And My Drummer - Blue Splinter View * Medina - Afraid * Medina - Elsk Mig * Medina - Grass * Medina - Kl.10 * Medina - Nar Intet Er Godt Nok * Medina - Skyttegrav * Medina - We Survive * Medina - You and I * Medina feat. Arash - Doga Doga * Medina feat. Svenstrup & Vendelboe - Junkie * Meg Myers - Desire * Meg Myers - Motel * Megan - Sous Ma Peau * Meghan Trainor - No * Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend - Like I'm Gonna Lose You * Mei Finegold - Be Proud * Mei Finegold - Same Heart * Mei Finegold - Sof Haolam * Melanie C - Anymore * Melanie Martinez - Pity Party * Melanie Martinez - Soap * Meli G - Junto A Ti * Melina Makri - Thirio * Melis - Holding Hands * Melisses - I Moni Epilogi * Melisses - Eleges * Mellina - Minciuna Ma Omoara * Melyz - Dancefloor * Men Envy Children - Love Rainy Days * Merk & Kremont - Sad Story (Out Of Luck) * Merna - Better Run * Meseda - Пересечение * Mgzavrebi - Gala * М.I.A. - Bad Girls * M.I.A. - Borders * M.I.A. - Go Off * Mia - Take A Look At Me Now * Mia Borisavljevic - Ko Je Gore Prosao * Mia Martina - Tu Me Manques * Mia Martina feat. Waka Flocka Flame - Beast * Michael Buble - Sway * Michael Jackson - Give In To Me * Michael Jackson - They Don't Realy Care About Us * Michalis Hatzigiannis - I Agapi Dinamoni * Michel Sardou - Je Vais T'aimer * Michel Telo - Ai Se Eu Te Pego * Michel Telo - Bara Bara Bere Bere * Michele Bravi - Diamanti * Michelle Chamuel - Not Now * Michelle Nascimento - Desafio No Deserto * Michelle Nascimento - Louve E Adore * Midnight Youth - Who Said You're Free * Migros - Ensemble * Miguel Bose - Encanto * Mihaela Marinova - Ochi V Ochi * Mihaela Marinova - Stapka Napred * Mihai Traistariu - Tornero * Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Do You Really Wanna Love * Miia - Dynasty * Mika - Boom Boom Boom * Mika - Love Today * Mika - Relax * Mika - Underwater * Mika Newton - Come Out And Play * Mika Newton - Dont Dumb Me Down * Mikael Gabriel - Helium * Mikaela Coco - Used to Know * Mikolas Josef - Abu Dhabi * Mikolas Josef - Free * Mikolas Josef - Me Gusta * Milan Stankovic - Ovo Je Balkan * Milan Stankovic feat. Jala Brat & Buba Corelli - Ego * Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball * Milica Pavlovic - La Fiesta * Milky Chance - Blossom * Milky Chance - Stolen Dance * Milky Wishlake - Wait For Us * Mina - Nina Mala * Mira Milosavljevic - Jedna Je Mira * Miracle Of Sound - The New Black Gold * Miri Mesika - Dmaot * Miri Milman - More Than A Memory * Miriam Bryant - Dragon * Miriam Bryant - Last Soul On Earth * Miriam Cani – Pergjithmone * Miriam Cani – Shiu Im * Miriam Cani ft. Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts * Miro - A&A * Mishelle feat. Randi - Only You * Miss Li – Aqualung * Miss Mary feat. Bitza - Ma Joc Cu Focul * Miss Montreal - Writing Stories * Mixalis Xatzigiannis – Par'ta ola dika sou * Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Treis Zwes * Mntha – Nefelibata * MØ – Drum * MØ – Final Song * MØ - Nights With You * MØ – Walk This Way * Mobb feat. Kush - Hit Me * Moda & Emma - Arrivera * Moda feat. Emma = Come In Un Film * Mohamed Ali - Rocket * Mohombi - In Your Head * Mojito Project & Romy feat. Croma Latina - Te Quedas Te Vas * Mollie King - Hair Down * Molly - Children Of The Universe * Molly Kate Kestner - Prom Queen * Molly Pettersson Hammar - Something Right * Molly Sanden - Freak * Molly Sanden - Like No One's Watching * Molly Sanden - Phoenix * Molly Sanden - Sa Vill Stjarnorna * Molly Sanden feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness * Mollyhaus - China Face * Mon Laferte ft. Juanes - Amarrame * Mona Haydar - Hijabi * Monarchy - Living Without You * Monatik - Кружит * Monatik & Надя Дорофеева - Глубоко * Monatik и Нина Матвиенко - Цей День * Monica Dogra - Shiver * Monica Naranjo - Make You Rock * Monica Naranjo, Marta Sanchez & La Josa - Hasta El Fin * Monika Hoffman - Invisible * Monika Lewczuk - #Tam Tam * Monika Lewczuk ft. Antek Smykiewicz - Biegne * Monika May - Ghost * Monrose - What You Don't Know * Monsta X - Hero * Monstar - Turn It Up * Moran Mazor - Almost In Love * Morandi - Angels * Morandi - Kalinka * Morandi feat. Helene - Save Me * Morland - No Firewall * Morland - Skin * Morten Harket - Brother * Moxie Raia - How To Feel * Mozhdah - Ae Dil Hai Mushkil * Mozhdah - Boro * Mr Little Jeans - Stitches * Mucc - Ware, Arubeki Basho * Murat Dalkılıc - Bir Guzellik Yapsana * Muse - Hysteria * Muse - Supremacy * Muse - Uprising * Mustafa Sandal - Aya benzer * Mustafa Sandal - Fikra * Mwah! - Gee Gee Gee * My Indigo - Lessons Learned * Mylene Farmer - Appelle Mon Numero * Mylene Farmer - City Of Love * Mylene Farmer & LP - N'oublie Pas * Mylene Farmer & Sting - Stolen Car * Myra Sky - Hurricane * Myrath - Believer * Myrath - Endure The Silence * Myriam Fares - Ghamarni * Myriam Fares - Nifsi Aoulhalak '''N * Nabiha - Animals * Nabiha - Ask Yourself * Nabiha - Bang That Drum * Nabiha - Weapon * Nadia Ali - Rapture * Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji - Pressure * Nadine Beiler - The Secret Is Love * Naised Koogis - Naised, Naised * Najoua Belyzel - Gabriel * Najoua Belyzel - Luna * Najwa - Feed Us * Nakita - Second Chances * Narcotic Thrust – I Like It * Nassi - A La Derive * Natali Felicia - Clap Hands * Natali Felicia - Run Like The River * Natalia - Boom * Natalia Jimenez - Creo en Mi * Natalia Kelly - Shine * Natalia Kukulska - Kobieta * Natalia Nykiel - Pol Kroku Stad * Natalia Nykiel - Spokoj * Natalia Oreiro - Cuesta Arriba, Cuesta Abajo * Natalia Oreiro - Я Умираю От Любви * Natalia Szroeder - Parasole * Natasa Bekvalac feat. DJ Shone - Gram Ljubavi * Natasha Moskwa - Pijana Od Ljubavi * Natasha St-Pier - Aimer C'Est Tout Donner * Nathalie Saba - Snow * Nathan Goshen - Thinking About It (Let It Go) * Naughty Boy ft. Bastille - No One's Here To Sleep * Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith - La La La * Naviband - Бяжы * Nawal El Zoghby - Be Eynak * Naya - Min Akous Kanenan * Nayer Ft. Pitbull & Mohombi - Suavemente * Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu * Neha Kakkar & Guru Randhawa - High Rated Gabru/Ban Ja Rani * Nek - Uno Di Questi Giorni * Neko Jump - Show Me Please! * Nela Pociskova - Mysterious Boy * Nelly Furtado - Manos Al Aire * Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night * Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right * Neon Jungle - London Rain * Neon Jungle - Louder * Neoni - Never Say Die * Nephew feat. Landsholdet - The Danish Way To Rock * Nephew ft Marie Key - Ga Med Dig * Nero - Promises * Nervo - In Your Arms * Nevena Bozovic - Bal * Never Sol feat. Elpida Choir - Nur * New Hollow - She Ain't You * New Level Empire - The last one * Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster * NF feat. Britt Nicole - Can You Hold Me * Nic Billington – Love Bound * Nick Jonas - Levels * Nick & Simon - Open Je Hart * Nickelback - Edge Of A Revolution * Nickelback - Feed The Machine * Nickelback - How You Remind Me * Nickelback - If Today Was Your Last Day * Nickelback - So Sorry * Nickelback - When We Stand Together * Nicki Minaj - Grand Piano * Nicki Minaj - Super Bass * Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions * Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm * Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young * Nicki Minaj feat. Drake - Moment 4 Life * Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk - Feet On The Ground * Nicky Romero & Stadiumx - Harmony * Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong * Nicola Roberts - Beat Of My Drum * Nicole Saravakou - Love O' Clock * Nicole Scherzinger - Poison * Nicole Scherzinger - Try With Me * Nicole Scherzinger - Wet * Nicoleta Nuca - Amintiri * Nicoleta Nuca - Nu Sunt * Niello Feat. Janice - Vinden * Nigar Jamal - Broken Dreams * Nigar Jamal - Crush On You * Nigar Jamal ft.Berksan - Herhalde * Nightwish - Sleeping Sun * Nightwish - The Phantom Of The Opera * Niila - Restless Heart * Nika Zorjan feat. Jonotan Haller - Luna * Nikiforos - Apopse Teleioses * Nikiforos - Eroteumenos Eimai * Nikiforos - Krima Pou S' Agapisa * NikitA - Водопадом * Nikos Ganos - Koita Ti Ekanes * Nikos Vertis - Fovame Gia Sena * Nikki Nikki - Beautiful Art * Nikki Nikki - Sweet Dreams * Nikki Ponte - Remembering The Summer Nights * Nikos Ganos - I'm In Love * Nilsa Hysi - Asaj * Nina Donelli ft. Dj Dady - Jaka Sam Zena * Nina Kraljic - Samo * Nina Kraljic - Vir * Nina Kraljic - Zaljuljali Smo Svijet * Nina Nesbitt - Chewing Gum * Nina Puslar - Za Vedno * Nina Sublatti - Dark Desire * Nina Zilli - L'amore E Femmina * Nina Zilli - Per Sempre * Ninety One - Bayau * Ninety One - Kalay Karaisyn? * Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit * No Doubt – Don't Speak * No Doubt ft. Busy Signal, Major Lazer - Push And Shove * No Frills Twins – Cyclic Cowboy * No Wyld – Odyssey * Noa & Mira Awad -There Must Be Another Way * Noemi - Sono Solo Parole * Noep - Rooftop * Noga Erez - Noisy * Noize MC - Питерские Крыши * Nolwenn Leroy - Gemme * Nolwenn Leroy - Moonlight Shadow * Nolwenn Leroy - Tri Martolod * NoNoNo - Masterpiece * NoNoNo - Pumpin Blood * Noo Phuoc Thinh - Cause I Love You * Noo Phuoc Thinh - Den Voi Nhau La Sai * Noonie Bao - Criminal Love * Noonie Bao - Reminds Me * Nora Istrefi - Dy Shoke * Nora Jabri - Berlin Wall * Nosnow/noalps - Far Into The Night * Nouela - The Sound Of Silence * Nova Miller - Supernova * Nova Miller - Turn Up The Fire * NRG - Ek Kan Jou Nie Keer * Nuela Charles - Crumbling Down * Nusa Derenda - Kakor Ptica, Kakor Pesem * Nyanda - All My Love * Nyvinne - Spreco Personale O''' * Oana Radu ft. Dr Mako ft. Eli - Tu * Oceana - Can't Stop Thinking About You * Oceana - Cry Cry * Oda - New Love * Of Monsters And Men - Crystals * Of Monsters And Men - Dirty Paws * Of Monsters And Men - Empire * Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart * Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks * Of Monsters And Men - Winter Sound * Of Monsters And Men - Wolves Without Teeth * Ofenbach feat. Nick Waterhouse - Katchi * Off Bloom - Love To Hate It * Offer Nissim feat. Ania Bukstein - Rokedet * Ofra Haza - You * Oh Land - Head Up High * Oh Land - Love You Better * Oh Land - Renaissance Girls * Oh Land - Wolf & I * Ohlayindigo - Lullaby * OK Go - I Won't Let You Down * Ola - This Could Be Paradise * Olga - Dark Day * Olta Boka - Anna * Olly Murs - Wrapped Up * Olly Murs - You Don't Know Love * Omar Naber - Parfum * Omi - Cheerleader * One Direction - Steal My Girl * One Ok Rock - Bedroom Warfare * One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall * OneRepublic - All the Right Moves * OneRepublic - Counting Stars * OneRepublic - Kids * One-T & Cool-T - The Magic Key * Onuka - Misto * Onuka - Time * Onuka - Vidlik * Oonagh - Aule Und Yavanna * Oonagh - Gaa * Oonagh - Orome * Oonagh - Silmaril * Oonagh, Safri Duo - Zeit Der Sommernachte * Open Kids - Stop People * Oriana - Stay Or Run * Oscar And The Wolf - Runaway * Oscar Zia - Human * Osvaldo Supino - Infinity * OtherView - Kane Me * OtherView - Tora I Pote * Ott Lepland - Kuula * Otto Dix - Зверь * Otto Knows feat. Lindsey Stirling & Alex Aris - Dying For You * Owl Eyes - Closure * Oyme - Vaya * Ozon - Numai Tu '''P * Pablo Lopez - El Mundo * Padelis Padelidis - Ginete * Paloma Faith - Guilty * Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This * Paloma Faith - Til I'm Done * Paloma Faith - Trouble With My Baby * Paola - Kria Agalia * Paola - Poses Fores * Paola & Chiara - Vamos A Bailar * Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica * Papai Joci - Ozonviz * Papai Joci - Tavol * Parachute Youth - Count To Ten * Paris Hilton - Nothing In This World * Parov Stelar feat. Claudia Kane - Six Feet Underground * Parov Stelar feat. Lilja Bloom - Coco * Pastora Soler - Pasa La Vida * Pastora Soler - Quedate Conmigo * Pastora Soler - Te Despertare * Patoranking ft. Sarkodie - No Kissing Baby * Patricia Kaas - Madame Tout Le Monde * Patricia Kaas - Mon Mec A Moi * Paul Rey - What Good Is Love * Paula Fernandes - Nao Fui Eu * Paula Seling - Let Go * Paulina Rubio - Boys Will Be Boys * Pauline - Drommefanger * Paulini - By My Side * Pavel Callta - Terapeut * Pentatonix - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy * Pentatonix - Sing * Perfume - Pick Me Up * Pete Fox feat. Joey Moe & Jeanette Zeniia - Stjernetegn * Pete Parkkonen - Kohta Sataa * Petra Kovacevic - Buka, Galama * Petra Kovacevic - Nije Katastrofa * Petra Frey - Du Bist Feuer Und Eis * Pharrell Williams - Happy * Phildel - Afraid Of The Dark * Phildel - Storm Song * Phildel - Switchblade * Phildel - The Deep * Philippe Lafontaine - Coeur De Loup * Pia Mia - Touch * Piersi - Balkanica * Pink - Please Don't Leave Me * Pink - Sober * Pink - Try * Pink ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason * Pink Angels - Slay Mama * Piranya - Obsession * Pitbull & J Balvin ft. Camila Cabello - Hey Ma * Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) * Pitbull feat. Marc Antony - Rain Over Me * Piva ft. Joey Montana - Ula U * Placebo - Purify * Playmen feat. Demy - Fallin * Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time * Plumb - Hang On * PMMP - Lautturi * Poets Of The Fall - Carnival Of Rust * Poets Of The Fall - Daze * Poets Of The Fall - Sleep, Sugar * Poli Genova - Oshte * Polina Butorina - Another Life * Pollaponk - Enga Fordoma * Poptracker feat. Ariana - Hold * Preslava - Kak Ti Stoi * Preslava - Ludata Doyde * Pretty Pink feat. ARC - Run * Preyah - Vsichki Nashi Mesta * Prime Circle - Keep Marching On * Prince Royce - Darte Un Beso * Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La Force D'y Croire * Princessa Avenue - Never, Never * Princessa Avenue - Tear * Prinze George - Victor * Priscilla Betti - La Vie Sait * Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me * Priyanka Chopra feat. Will.I.Am - In My City * Prudius - Flow * PSY - Gangnam Style * PSY - Gentleman * PSY feat. Snoop Dogg - Hangover * PTAF - Boss Ass Bitch * Pur:Pur - Искусство * Purity Ring - Begin Again * Puzzle - Godlike * Pvris - Death Of Me * Pvris - What's Wrong Q''' * Queen – The Show Must Go On * Quest Pistols Show – Непохожие * Quest Pistols Show - Санта Лючия '''R * R3hab & Vinai - How We Party * Rachel Platten - Fight Song * Rachel Platten - Stand By You * Rachel Traets - Holding On * Rada Manojlovic feat. Cvija & DJ Vujo - Makarena * Rada Saric - Adrenalin * Rag’n’Bone Man - Human * Raign - Heaven Help Me * Raign - This Is The End * Raiven - Povej * Rakele - Io Non Lo So Cos'e L'amore * Ralf Mackenbach - This Is Our Party * Ralph ft.Tobi - Girl Next Door * Raluka - Leri Erai * Raluka - No Question * Ramin Djawadi - Mhysa * Rammstein - Du Hust * Rammstein - Engel * Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt * Randi - Anybody * Randi - Ochii Aia Verzi * Raphael Gualazzi - Madness Of Love * Rashni - Baboushka * Rasmus Seebach - I Mine Ojne * Rasmus Walter - Lober * Rati Durglishvili - Crazy * Rati Durglishvili - Paper Boat * Ray - Bullets * Rayna - Printsesa * Raz Shmueli - Af Ehad * Rea Garvey - Wild Love * Real O - Мiсяць * Rebeca - Se Hizo La Luz * Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope * Reckless Love - Night On Fire * Red Lamp, Ромчик, Каролина, Янчик - Я Не Та * RedOne - Don't You Need Somebody * Regev Hod - Aba * Regev Hod - Ha-Layla Lo Nigmar * Reidun Saether - High On Love * Reigan - All Of The Pieces * Rennata - Please Stay * Rennata - West Side Story * Retro Stefson - Glow * Rhodes ft. Birdy - Let It All Go * Rhys feat. Felix Sandman - Starfish * Ria Mae - Bend * Ria Mae - I'm On Fire * Rialda feat. Goca Trzan - Bezimeni * Richard Durand - Always The Sun * Richard Orlinski feat. Eva Simons - Heartbeat * Ricki-Lee - Burn It Down * Ricky Martin - Adios * Ricky Martin - Come With Me * Ricky Martin - Livin La Vida Loca * Ricky Martin - Vida * Ricky Martin feat. Maluma - Vente Pa' Ca * Ricky Martin feat. Yotuel - La Mordidita * Riff Cohen - J'aime * Rihanna - American Oxygen * Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money * Rihanna - California King Bed * Rihanna – Diamonds * Rihanna – Only Girl * Rihanna - Russian Rulet * Rihanna – S & M * Rihanna - Unfaithful * Rihanna - We found love * Rihanna – Where Have You Been * Rihanna feat Jay-Z - Umbrella * Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's That Chick * Rihanna, Paul McCartney and Kanye West - Four Five Seconds * Rita Ora - Anywhere * Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down * Rita Ora - Let You Love Me * Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown - Body On Me * Ritarit - Ritari * Rivrs - Friend Lover * Rixton - Hotel Ceiling * Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart * Robbie Williams - Feel * Robbie Williams - Supreme * Robert Pettersson feat. Helena Josefsson - My Own Worst Enemy * Robin ft. Nelli Matula - Hula Hula * Robin Schulz & Judge - Show Me Love * Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell - Blurred Lines * Roby Fayer - Long Distance Romance * Rochelle - All Night Long * Rochelle, Sharon Doorson feat. Rollan - Come To Me * Roger Shah feat. Moya Brennan - Morning Star * Roh Ji Hoon - A Song For You * Roko Band - Imao Si Me * Roko Bazika - Sedam Dana * Roma Luca - Amour A Mort * Roman Lob - All That Matters * Roman Lob - Standing Still * Ronde - Run * Ronela Hajati - A Do Si Kjo * Roniit x Trivecta - Through The Night * Ronya - Flame * Rose May Alaba - Love Me Right * Rose Villain - Get The Fuck Out Of My Pool * Roshana Hoss - As I Am * Rotana - Over You * Rouwaida Attieh - Khayen * Roxette - Listen To Your Heart * Roxie Bardo - Bones * Roya - Lie * Roya ft. Maitre Gims - Fighting For 2 * Rozhden - Роса * Ruben - Walls * Ruby - Tata * Ruelle - Live Like Legends * Ruelle feat. Fleurie - Carry You * Rui Andrade - Ao Teu Encontro * Rui Andrade - Confia Em Mim * Runar Eff Runarsson - Mer Við Hlið * RuPaul - Sissy That Walk * Ruth Lorenzo - 99 * Ruth Lorenzo - Gigantes * Ruth Lorenzo - Good Girls Don't Lie * Ruth Lorenzo - Love Is Dead * Ryan Dolan - Only Love Survives * Ryan Star - Stay Awhile * Ryder - Ruins * Rykka - Movies * Ryland James - In My Head S''' * S4 ft. HyunA - She Is My Girl * Saad Lamjarred - Lm3allem * Saara - California * Saara Aalto - Shou Shang De Xin * Sabina Ddumba - Not Too Young * Sabrina Carpenter - Smoke And Fire * Sada Vidoo - Iconic * Sada Vidoo - Love Is A Battlefield * Sada Vidoo - Outta Space (Long For That Feeling) * Sada Vidoo - You Think You're God * Safia - Counting Sheep * Safia - Paranoia, Ghosts & Other Sounds * Safiya - One Blood * Safura - Drip Drop * Safura - March On * Safura - Paradise * Sagi Abitbul - Mariko * Saiid Sayad - Qataghani - Arman Ba Dil * Sakis Rouvas - Hartini zoi * Sakis Rouvas - Na M'agapas * Sakis Rouvas - This Is Our Night * Salt Ashes - If You Let Me Go * Sam Alves - Nosso Vídeo * Sam Smith - Too Good At Goodbyes * Sam Smith - Stay With Me * Sam Smith - Writing's On The Wall * Samanta Tīna - I Need A Hero * Samantha J. - Rockets * Samantha Jade - Armour * Samantha Jade - Firestarter * Samantha Jade - Soldier * Samantha Jade - What You've Done To Me * Samantha Jade feat. Cyrus - Hurt Anymore * Samaris - Goda Tungl * Samir ft. Elnur - Day After Day * Samira Efendi - Sen Gelende * Samira Said - Mazal * Samra - Badminton * Samsaya - Good With The Bad * Sanam - Ishtyle * Sander van Doorn feat. Carol Lee - Love Is Darkness * Sandra Afrika feat. Costi - Devojka Tvog Druga * Sandra Elizabeth Mae - Demon * Sandra Lyng - Play My Drum * Sandra N - Liar * Sandra N - Obsession * Sandra N feat. Blazon - Tu Esti Norocul * Sandra Nurmsalu - Manguroom * Sandra Van Nieuwland - Hunter * Sandro Cavazza - So Much Better * Sanja Dimitrijevic - La Fiesta * Sanna Nielsen - Heart Of Me * Sanna Nielsen - Undo * Sanni feat. Paperi T - Oo Se Kun Oot * Sanni feat. Tippa-T - Pojat * Sannie - Boys On Girls * Santa Cruz - We Are The Ones To Fall * Sara Jo - Lava * Sara Markoska - Private Show * Sara Ramirez - The Story * Sara Sangfelt - Tattoo * Sara Serena - Asylum * Sara Serena - Duele Decir Adios * Sara Serena - In Love With Shadows * Sarah Blasko - All I Want * Sarah Brightman - The Phantom Of The Opera * Sarah Connor - From Sarah With Love * Sarah Riani - Comme Toi * Sarah Riani - L'etranger * Saraha - Shemeji * Saron - I Gave You My Life * Sasha - Sur Mon Etoile * Sasha Holiday - Chameleon * Savo Perovic & Dzidza - Kockar * Say Lou Lou - Everything We Touch * Scoreboard - Apollos Hester Songified * Scorpions – Still Loving You * Scorpions - Wind Of Change * Sea Wolf – You're A Wolf * Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan * Sebalter – Shadows * Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload * Secret Garden - Sleepsong * Seeb feat. Neev – Breathe * Seeya – Popito Chocolata * Seinabo Sey – Pistols At Dawn * Seka Aleksic - Crnooka * Selena Gomez – Good For You * Selena Gomez - I Love You Like A Love Song * Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants * September - La La La * September - Party In My Head * September - Ricochet * Serebro - В Космосе * Serebro - Дыши * Serebro - Мало Тебя * Serebro - Отпусти Меня * Serebro - Перепутала * Serebro - Я Тебя Не Отдам * Sergio Contreras ft. Manuel Delgado - La Reina Local * Serlina - Puste Under Vann * Sertab Erener - Here I Am * Sevdaliza - That Other Girl * Sever - Static Scream * Severina - Alcatraz * Severina - Brad Pitt * Severina - Calimero * Severina - Hurem * Severina - Kao * Severina - Mrtav Bez Mene * Severina - Sekunde * Severina feat. Jala Brat - Otrove * Severina feat. Petar Graso - Unaprijed Gotovo * Severina & Uciteljice - Generale * Sewage Sour - Smuta * Shaefri - Pixelate * Shaefri - Rabbit Hole * Shahrukh Khan - Kal Ho Naa Ho * Shahzoda - Faqat Sen * Shahzoda - Mon Cheri * Shahzoda - Tilaiman * Shahzoda - Yurak * Shakira - Dare (La, la, la) * Shakira - Empire * Shakira - She Wolf * Shakira - Waka Waka * Shakira - Wherever Whenever * Shakira ft Rihanna - Can’t Remember To Forget You * Shanguy - La Louze * Shania Twain - Ka-Ching * Shankar Smile feat. Laxmi Nepali - Selfie * Sharam feat. Daniel Bedingfield - The One * Shari - Don't You Run * Sharon Doorson - Electrify * Sharon Doorson - Golden Trophy * Shary Osman - Was Running * Shawn Hook - Sound Of Your Heart * Shawn Hook feat. Vanessa Hudgens - Reminding Me * Shawn Mendes - Add It Up * Shawn Mendes - Life Of The Party * Shawn Mendes - Stitches * Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - I Know What You Did Last Summer * Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Senorita * Shaya - Eukola * Shaya - Love Me * Shaya & Dino - I Wonder * Shayne Ward - No Promises * Shelter feat. Frankmusik - With U * Sheppard - A Grade Playa * Sherpa - Animal * Shiri Maimon - Ahava Ktana * Shontelle - Impossible * Shreya Ghoshal & Osman Mir - Nagada Sang Dhol * Shy'm - En Apesanteur * Shy'm - Et Alors * Shy'm - Il Faut Vivre * Shy'm - La Malice * Shy'm - On Se Fout De Nous * Shy'm feat. Kid Ink - Mayday * Sia - Big Girls Cry * Sia - Breathe Me * Sia - California Dreamin * Sia - Chandelier * Sia - Elastic Heart * Sia - Fire Meet Gasoline * Sia - Loved Me Back To Life * Siamese - Ablaze * Siddharta - My Dice * Sigma feat. Birdy - Find Me * Sigma feat. Rita Ora - Coming Home * Sigrid - Don't Kill My Vibe * Sigrid - Plot Twist * Sigrid - Strangers * Silva Gunbardhi ft. Mandi ft. Dafi - Te Ka Lali Shpirt * Silvia Mezzanotte - Lasciarmi Andare * Simge - Bip Bip * Simona Poposka - Znam Deka Lazes * Simone & Simaria ft. Anitta - Loka * Simonetta Spiri - Il Tempo Di Reagire * Simonetta Spiri, Greta Manuzi, Verdiana Zangaro, Roberta Pompa - L'amore Merita * Simonetta Spiri, Greta Manuzi, Verdiana Zangaro, Roberta Pompa - L'origine * Simple Plan - Perfect * Sindy - S'envoler * Sinead O`Connor - Tears From The Moon * Sini Yasemin - Mun Kaa * Sinplus - Tieniti Forte * Sinplus - Up To Me * Siri Nilsen - Passasjer * Sirusho - Erotas * Sirusho - Huh-Hah * Sirusho - Mi Togh Indz Menak * Sirusho - Qele Qele * Sirusho - Where Were You * Sirusho ft. Boaz Mauda & Jelena Tomasevic - Time To Pray * SirVive - Kez A Kezben * Sisarke - U Ranama * Skillet - Comatose * Skillet - Feel Invincible * Skillet - Not Gonna Die * Skillet - Whispers In The Dark * Skip Marley - Lions * Skott - Glitter & Gloss * Skott - Mermaid * Skrillex & Diplo feat. Justin Bieber - Where Are U Now * Skylar Grey - I Know You * Skylar Grey - Words * Sleepthief ft. Phildel - Dust & Cloud * Slider & Magnit feat. Radio Killer - Sunwaves * Slim Burna - The Orphan * Smiley - De Unde Vii La Ora Asta? * Smiley - Insomnii * Snakehips & MØ - Don't Leave * Snow - Informer * Snowflake - My Mission is You * So Below - Ruin * Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 * Sofi Mkheyan - Hamadzayn Em * Softengine - The Sirens * Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E * Soma Manuchar - Janie * Somaya El Khashab - Ya Meskeen * Sona & Kevin McCoy - Do What You Do * Sonique - Sky * Sonny Alven feat. Cayo - Where Do We Go * Sonya - Уходи * Sonya Kay - Обними Меня * Sonya Kay - Слухай Моє Серце * Soolo - Sieben Milliarden * Sophia Somajo - Klein Blue * Sophy Rose - Powerless * Soprano - Coeurdonnier * Sorana - Pijamale * Soraya - Long Time * Soraya - Que Bonito * Soufee - Чужие Горизонты * Soule - What Do You Know * Spada feat. Anna Leyne - Oxygen * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * Spice Girls - Viva Forever * Spoon 21 - Deak * Srbuk - Yete Karogh Es * Stan - Me Stenahori * Stan - Paixnidia Erotika * Stan - Tora Lipo * Starley - Call On Me * Starset - Manifest * Steed Lord - 123, If You Want Me * Steed Lord - Curtain Call * Steele - Follow * Stefani Pavlovic - Bicu Jaka * Stefanie Heinzmann - In The End * Stefanie Heinzmann - On Fire * Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven * Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba * Stephane & 3G - We Don't Wanna Put In * Stephen - Crossfire * Steve Aoki, Daddy Yankee, Play N Skillz & Elvis Crespo - Azukita * Stevie McCrorie - My Heart Never Lies * Stine Bramsen - Cavalry * Stine Bramsen - Karma Town * Stine Hjelm - Fallen * Sting - Desert Rose * Stromae - Papaoutai * Stromae - Quand C'est? * Stromae, Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, Haim - Meltdown * Suadiye - Askca * Sum 41 - Still Waiting * Sum 41 - With Me * Sumera - Faith * Sumera - I See You * Sumera - Wolf * Sunrise Avenue - Fairytale Gone Bad * Sukhwinder Singh, Satya Hinduja & Robert Bob Omulo - Fashion Ka Hai Yeh Jalwa * Superfly - Beautiful * Susana feat. Omnia & The Blizzard - Closer * Susanne Sundfor - Fade Away * Suzana Gavazova - Opasna Za Oko * Suzana Gavazova - Samo Ti * Suzy Meliqyan - Patrast Em * Svala - For The Night * Swanky Tunes feat. Christian Burns - Skin & Bones * Swanky Tunes & LP - Day By Day * Sweet California - Comprende (It's Over) * Sweet California - This Is The Life * SX - Mercury * Sylver - Forgiven * Sylvia Erla - Gone * Sylvia Yacoub - The End * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Ksiezniczka * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Sen O Przyszlosci * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tamta Dziewczyna * Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Co Z Nami Bedzie * Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace - Kiedy Tylko Spojrze * Syron - Talkin Crazy * System Of A Down - Lonely Day * System Of A Down - Chop Suey '''T * Tabitha Nauser - Bulletproof * Tabitha Nauser - Rules * Tabu - Nabiralka Zvezd * Taeyeon - Why * T-ara & Chopsticks Brothers - Little Apple * Taeyang - Eyes, Nose, Lips * Taeyang - Wake Me Up * Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue - Higher * Tal - Are We Awake * Tal - Des Fleurs Et Des Flammes * Tal - Le Passe * Tal - Le Sens De La Vie * Tal - Marcher Au Soleil * Tal - Pas Toi * Tal - Rien N'est Parfait * Talitha Tan - Please Stay * Talos - In Time * Tamta - Pes Mou An Tolmas * Tamta - Unloved * Tamta ft. Ghali - Gennithika Gia Sena * Tania Breazou - O Kosmos Mou * Tania Karra - De Me Endiaferi * Tania Karra - Gi Ayto Stamatise Me * Tanja - Amazing * Tanja - Forevermore * Tarkan - Cok Agladim * Tarkan - Kır Zincirlerini (Bu Gece) * Tarkan - Kuzu Kuzu * Tarkan - Op * Taryn Southern - Keep It In Your Pants * Tasha G - Away * Tasha G - Something's Wrong * Tatarka - Altyn * Tatarka - Pussy Power * Tatyana - Bivsha Za Seks * Tayanna - I Love You * Taylor Swift - Blank Space * Taylor Swift - Shake It Off * Taylor Swift - Style * Taymir - Sometime * TeeJay ft. Lola Rae - Work * Tegan And Sara - Closer * Tei Shi - Keep Running * Tei Shi - Say You Do * Teo - Cheescake * Tess - Love Gun * T-Fest - Улети * Thalia - Amar Sin Ser Amada * Thanos Petrelis feat. Xristina Miliou - Pes Mou * The Academic - Bear Claws * The Afters - Live On Forever * The Band Perry - Live Forever * The Beatles - Yellow Submarine * The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway * The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy * The Chainsmokers feat. Siren - Kanye * The Chemical Brothers ft. Beck - Wide Open * The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm * The Common Linnets - Give Me a Reason * The Cranberries - Zombie * The Disco Boys - Around The World * The Ditch - Crash * The Dø - Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy * The Dumplings – Kocham Byc Z Toba * The Erised - Even If * The Erised - Let Me Be * The Girl And The Dreamcatcher - Glowing In The Dark * The Gossip - Heavy Cross * The Hardkiss - Babylon * The Hardkiss - Blues * The Hardkiss - Helpless * The Hardkiss - Make-Up * The Hardkiss - Organ * The Hardkiss- Perfection * The Hardkiss - Rain * The Hardkiss - Shadows Of Time * The Hardkiss - Stones * The Hardkiss - Антарктида * The Hardkiss - Журавлi * The Hardkiss feat. Kazaky - Strange Moves * The Jigits – В эту ночь * The Killers - Mr. Brightside * The Kolors - Frida (Mai, Mai, Mai) * The Lovebugs feat. Lene Marlin - Avalon * The Magician feat. Brayton Bowman - Shy * The Maya Secret - Close Your Eyes * The Maya Secret - Dreams Will Take You Along * The Models - Eurobabe * The Naked And Famous - Young Blood * The Parakit feat. Alden Jacob - Save Me * The Parakit feat. Alden Jacob - When I Hold You * The Presets - Goodbye Future * The Prodigy - No good * The Pussycat Dolls - I Hate This Part * The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg - Buttons * The Rasmus - In The Shadows * The Rasmus - Livin' In A World Without You * The Rasmus - Paradise * The Script - Breakeven * The Script - Superheroes * The Script ft. Will.I.Am - Hall of Fame * The Starboys - Ola Gine * The Storm - Lost In The Fire * The Suturdays - Not Giving Up * The Suturdays - What About Us * The Ultras & Ha-Koma Ha-Tshiit - Tluya Ba-Avir * The Veronicas - 4Ever * The Veronicas - In My Blood * The Veronicas - Lolita * The Veronicas - On Your Side * The Veronicas - Untouched * The Veronicas - You Ruin Me * The Wanted - Chasing The Sun * The Wanted - Warzone * The Weeknd - I Can't Feel My Face * The Weeknd - Often * The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - Starboy * The Wintyr - This Water * The Young Professionals - Be With You Tonight * The Young Professionals ft. Anna F. - All Of It But Me * Thea - Eho * Thea feat. Pancho DNK - Rushevini * Thea & The Wild - Ropes * Thembeka Mnguni - Brave * Theory Of A Deadman - Angel * Theory of a Deadman - Bitch Came Back * Thomai Apergi - Keep Your Head Up High * Thomas Bergersen feat. Merethe Soltvedt - Children Of The Sun * Thomas Jack feat. Nico & Vinz - Rivers * Thorsteinn Einarsson - Leya * Thousand Foot Krutch - Be Somebody * Thousand Foot Krutch - Fly On The Wall * Thousand Foot Krutch - War Of Change * Three Days Grace - Chalk Outline * Tibor Kocsis - Miracle * Tigerlily ft. Meghan Kabir - Paradise * Tim Schou – Novocaine * Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize * Timebelle - Desperado * Timo Maas ft. Brian Molko - First Day * Timoteij - Het * Tina - Si Sam * Tina Turner - Simply The Best * Tina Vukov - Na Rubu * Tinashe feat. Chris Brown - Player * Tini - Born To Shine * Tini - Great Escape * TinkaBelle - The Man I Need * Tinkara Kovac - Round And Round * Tito El Bambino feat. Nicky Jam - Adicto A Tus Redes * Tokio Hotel - Easy * Tokio Hotel - Run, Run, Run * Tolvai Reni - Latomas * Tolvai Reni feat. Kallay Saunders - Say * Tom Boxer feat Antonia - Morena * Tom Chaplin - Hardened Heart * Tom Dice - Me And My Guitar * Tom Jones - Delilah * Tom Odell - Wrong Crowd * Tommee Profitt & Brooke Griffith - Oceans * Tommee Profitt feat. Svrcina - Tomorrow We Fight * Tone Damli - Winner Of A Losing Game * Tonight Alive - Wasting Away * Tony Maiello - Chi Ha Inventato I Sentimenti * Tooji - Packin' Guns * Tooji - Rebels * Tooji - Say Yeah * Tooji - Stay * Tooji - The Father Project * Torul - All * Tose Proeski - Boze, Cuvaj Ja Od Zlo * Toth Gabi - Ez Vagyok En * Toth Gabi & Freddie Shuman feat. Lotfi Begi - Hosszu Idok * Tove Lo - Cool Girl * Tove Lo - Imaginary Friend * Tove Lo - Not On Drugs * Tove Lo - Out Of Mind * Tove Lo - Stranger * Tove Lo - Talking Body * Tove Lo - Timebomb * Tove Lo ft. Charli XCX, Icona Pop, Elliphant, Alma - Bitches * TP4Y - Blush * Transylvania Damn Fun - Temero * Traudes - Back Down * Trevor Moran - Sinner * Trixie Whitley - Breathe You In My Dreams * Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill * Troye Sivan - My My My! * Troye Sivan - Youth * Troye Sivan feat. Ariana Grande - Dance To This * Tsvetelina Yaneva - Vidimo Izneveril * Twenty One Pilots - Jumpsuit * Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out * Two Feet - I Feel Like I'm Drowning * Two Feet - Pink * Tyler Shaw - House Of Cards * Tzlil - Oh My Love U''' * U2 - Song For Someone * Udo Jurgens - Sag Ihr, Ich Lass Sie Gruben * Ulrika - Animal * Ultrabeat Vs Darren Styles - Discolights * Una Healy feat. Sam Palladio - Stay My Love * Unheilig - Winterland * Unicq - Put It On * Unsecret feat. Butterfly Boucher - Meet Me At The Top '''V * Vaido Neigaus - Koigest Loobunud * Valentina Monetta - L'amore Verra * Vance Joy - Riptide * Vandroya - Why Should We Say Goodbye * Vanessa Elisha - Out Of Time * Vanessa Quai - True Harmony * Vangelis Kakouriotis - Xriso Fili * Vangelis Kakouriotis feat. Phoebus - Stenoxoria Mou * Vanilla Ninja - Blue Tattoo * Vanilla Ninja - Don`t Go Too Fast * Vanilla Ninja - Liar * Vanilla Ninja - Silence * Vanillaz & Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life * Vanotek - Love is Gone * Vanotek feat. Eneli - Tell Me Who * Vaya Con Dios - Nah Neh Nah * Velvet - Friendly Fire * Velvet - Mi Amore * Venior - Sugar Rush * Ventino - Me Equivoque * Vera - Слабая * Vera Blue - Fingertips * Vera Blue - Mended * Vera Blue - Private * Vera Blue ft. Kodie Shane - Lady Powers * Veridia - Still Breathing * Verite - When You're Gone * Veronika Vesper - Suffocate * Vesa Luma - 24 Ore * Vesala - Ei Pystyny Hengittaa * Vesala - Nyt On Lahto * Vesala - Tequila * Vesna Cesarevic - Ne Gledaj U Mene * VIA-Летта - Канчита * Vicetone ft. Kat Nestel - No Way Out * Victoria Bernardi ft. Ivan Zavala - Falling * Victoria Modesta - Prototype * Vida Sophia - Capella * Viki Miljkovic & Dado Polumenta - Samo Namigni * Viktorija Loba - Opium * Viky Red - If You Ever Feel * Vilija Mataciunaite - Attention * Vincent Niclo - Divino * Vincent Niclo feat. Anggun - Pour Une Fois * Vintage.beat - Привычка Расставаться * Vishal Dadlani - Brothers Anthem * Vishal Dadlani - Malhari * Vita Chambers - Fix You * Vivienne Mort - Пташечка * VIXX - Error * Vlado Janevski - Posledna Zabluda * Vlaho - Home * Vugarixx & Tomris - Payiz Geldi W''' * Walk Off The Earth - Rule The World * Walking On Cars - Speeding Cars * Walking On Cars - Tick Tock * Wanessa - Messiah * Wang Rong Rollin - Chick Chick * Wanting - You Exist In My Song * We Are The Catalyst - One More Day * Westlife - My Love * Who See - Igranka * Widy - Yahabibi * Wild Youth - Lose Control * Will.I.Am feat. Eva Simons - This Is Love * Willy William - Ego * Wiktoria - Unthink You * Winny Puhh - Meiecundimees Uks Korsakov Laks Eile Latti * Winona Oak - Break My Broken Heart * Wisin ft. Jennifer Lopez & Ricky Martin - Adrenalina * Wisin feat. Ricky Martin - Que Se Sienta El Deseo * Within Temptation - A Shot In The Dark * Within Temptation - Angels * Within Temptation - Frozen * Within Temptation - Memories * Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour * Within Temptation - Say My Name * Within Temptation - Stand My Ground * Within Temptation - The Howling * Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner - Whole World Is Watching * Within Temptation ft. Howard Jones - Dangerous * Within Temptation feat. Jacoby Shaddix - The Reckoning * Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What About Us?) * Within Temptation ft. Xzibit - And We Run * Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - I See You Again * Wonder Girls - Nobody * Woodes - Dots * Woodkid - I Love You * Woodkid - Land Of All * Woodkid - The Golden Age '''X * Xov - Don't Talk To Me * Xov - Lucifer * Xryspa - Aladdin * Xuso Jones - Todo Lo Que Tengo * Xuso Jones - Victorious Y''' * Yagmur Akoglu - Zamanla Olur * Yall ft. Gabriela Richardson - Hundred Miles * Yam Refaeli - Shehake'ev Yimtsa Lo Chaverim * Yanitsa - V Pet Mi Zvanni * Yaya - Bad Girls * Years & Years - Eyes Shut * Years & Years - King * Years & Years - Meteorite * Years & Years - Take Shelter * Years & Years ft. Tove Lo - Desire * Yellow Claw ft. DJ Snake & Elliphant - Good Day * Yellow Claw ft. Rochelle - Shotgun * Yellow Claw feat. Tabitha Nauser - Crash This Party * Yellow Claw feat. Yade Lauren - Love & War * Yemi Alade - Ghen Ghen Love * Yesyes - I Let You Run Away * Ylenia Lucisano - Riverbero * Ylvis - The Fox * Yoav - Beautiful Lie * Yohanna - Is It True * Yohanna feat. Rok - Find A Better Man * Young Lyre - Winter * Younotus & Fahrenhaidt - Enjoy The Silence * Yul - Gloria * Yuridia - Te Equivocaste '''Z * Zack Knight ft. Juvey & Erlando - Superhuman Lovers * Zaeden ft. Cimo Frankel - City Of The Lonely Hearts * Zaho - Comme Tous Les Soirs * Zaho - Divises * Zaho feat. MHD - Laissez Les Kouma * Zakkum - Ben Ne Yangınlar Gordum * Zana - Nas Asas De Sorte * Zara Larsson - Don't Let Me Be Yours * Zara Larsson - Lush Life * Zara Larsson - One Mississippi * Zara Larsson - Uncover * Zayn - Let Me * Zayn - Pillowtalk * Zaz - Je Veux * Zdob Si Zdub - Видели Ночь * Zedd & Alessia Cara - Stay * Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night * Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey - The Middle * Zeljko Joksimovic - Nije Ljubav Stvar * Zeljko Joksimovic - Ponelo Me * Zella Day - Hypnotic * Zella Day - Sacrifice * Zella Day - Sweet Ophelia * Zendaya - Neverland * Zero Assoluto - Di Me E Di Te * Zhana Bergendorff - Dokrai * Zivert - Beverly Hills * Zoe - Adieu * Zseda - Hetkoznapi Mennyorszag * Zuhlke - Perfect Villain * Zulaykho - Gila * Zulaykho - Kabutar * Zuza Jablonska - Sami * Zuzana Smatanova - Horou РУССКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: А''' * Айпери Кубик Кызы - Жолуктум Сага Эмне Деп * Алекс Луна - Свет Луны * Александр Панайотов - Зачем Тебе Я * Александр Панайотов - Непобедимый * Александр Понамарев - Я Люблю Тільки Тебе * Александр Рыбак - Suomi * Александр Рыбак - Небеса Европы * Александр Рыбак - Стрела Амура * Александр Рыбак - Супергерой * Александр Рыбак - Ты Достала Меня * Алеся Висич - Не Отдам * Алёна Высотская - Я Не Болею Тобой * Алёна Ланская - Rhythm Of Love * Алёна Ланская - Solayoh * Алиби ft. Lou Bega - Bachata * Алла Пугачёва - Монолог * Алла Пугачёва - Я Пою * Алсу Абельханова - Якын Дусларым * Альбина Джанабаева – Надоели * Альбина Джанабаева - Острая, Как Бритва * Андрей Grizz-lee - Эта Музыка * Анжелика Агурбаш - Почему? * Анжелика Агурбаш - Я Буду Жить Для Тебя * Анжелика Варум - Сумашедшая * Ани Лорак - Без Тебя * Ани Лорак - Для Тебя * Ани Лорак - Корабли * Ани Лорак - Медленно * Ани Лорак - Оранжевые Сны * Ани Лорак - Птица * Ани Лорак - Солнце * Ани Лорак и Валерий Меладзе - Верни Мне Мою Любовь * Анита Цой - Молитва * Анна Кошмал - Вальс * Анна Плетнёва - Игрушки * Анна Семенович - Я За Тобой * Антитіла - Бери Своє * Антитіла - Одинак * Антон Макарский - Прощай, Любовь * Арина Домски - Ti Amero * Артем Пивоваров - Вiдчуй * Артем Пивоваров - Кислород * А-Студио - Джулия * А-Студио - Улетаю * А-Студио ft. Tomas Nevergreen - Falling For You '''Б * Би-2 feat. Тамара Гвердцители - Безвоздушная Тревога * Бумбокс - Вахтёрам * Бурановские Бабушки - Айшон * Бурито - Мама * Бьянка - Алле Танзен * Бьянка - Музыка * Бьянка - Ногами Руками В''' * Валерий Меладзе - Белые Птицы * Валерий Меладзе - Иностранец * Валерий Меладзе - Переменится Ветер * Валерий Меладзе и Анастасия Приходько - Безответно * Вера Брежнева - Любовь Спасет Мир * Вера Брежнева - Мамочка * Верка Сердючка - Dancing Lasha Tumbai * Виа Гра - Кто Ты Мне? * Виа Гра - Моё Сердце Занято * Виа Гра - Обмани, Но Останься * Виа Гра - Перемирие * Виа Гра - Поцелуи * Виа Гра - Стоп, Стоп, Стоп * Виа Гра - Это Было Прекрасно * Виа Гра и Валерий Меладзе - Притяженья Больше Нет * Виктория Дайнеко - R.E.D. * Винтаж - Деревья * Винтаж ft . DJ Smash - Москва * Винтаж и M.E.G. & N.E.R.A.K. - Я Верю В Любовь '''Г * Гайтана - Щастя Є * Город 312 - Отпусти * Город 312 и Баста - Обернись * Горячий Шоколад - Береги * Грибы - Тает Лёд * Григорий Лепс - До Станции Зима * Григорий Лепс - У Берез И Сосен * Григорий Лепс и Ани Лорак - Зеркала Д''' * Дакота - Боюсь, Что Да * Дакота - Полчеловека * Дакота - Спички * Дана Соколова - Мыслепад * Дана Соколова - Разведи Небо * Дана Соколова feat. L'One - Голос * Джиган и Таня Терешина - Встреча * Диана Гурцкая - Тебя Теряю * Дима Билан - Не Молчи * Дина Гарипова - What If * Дмитрий Колдун - Work Your Magic * Дмитрий Колдун - Облака-Бродяги '''Е * Евгений Гришковец feat. Brainstorm - На Заре * Егор Крид - Заведи Мой Пульс * Елена Темникова - Импульсы * Елена Темникова - Ревность * Елена Темникова feat. Natan - Наверно * Елена Терлеева - Солнце Ё''' * Ёлка - Праздник К Нам Приходит * Ёлка - Прованс '''Ж * Жанар Дугалова - Ала Кетпедін * Жанар Дугалова - Iзiн Kорем * Жанна Фриске - А На Море Белый Песок З''' * Загасан Ширээт Танга - Эки Аттар * Земфира - Жить в Твоей Голове * Земфира - Мы Разбиваемся * Злата Огневич - Gravity * Злата Огневич - Magic Story * Злата Огневич - One Day * Злата Огневич - Pray For Ukraine '''И * Игорь Николаев - Выпьем За Любовь * Игорь Николаев и Наташа Королёва - Дельфин И Русалка * Индира Едильбаева - Жарыгым * Индира Елемес - Ансатпа * Ионел Истрати - Люблю Тебя * Ирина Билык - Побегу По Радуге * Ирина Дубцова feat. DJ Leonid Rudenko - Вспоминать К''' * Клава Кока - Не Отпускай * Король И Шут - Кукла Колдуна * Краски - Он Не Знает Ничего * Кристина Кошелева - Больше Нет Сил * Кристина Кошелева и Руслан Кримлидис - Я Не Могу * Ксана Сергиенко - Отпусти '''Л * Лайма Вайкуле - Пусть Говорят * Лаурита - Новое Поколение * Лаурита - Просто * Лашын Тобы - Жаса Туган Жер * Ленинград - Сиськи * Ленинград - Экспонат * Линда - Ворона * Лолита - На Титанике * Лолита - Раневская * Лолита - Я * Луина - Луна * Луна - Free Love * Луна - Грустный Дэнс * Луна - Пули М''' * Макка Межиева - Шийла Мох * Макс Барских - Небо * Макс Барских - Подруга-Ночь * Макс Барских - Туманы * Макс Барских - Хочу Танцевать * Макс Корж - Жить В Кайф * Максим Фадеев - Breach The Line * Мари Краймбрери - Давай Навсегда * Марія Яремчук - Ти В Мені Є * Мгер - Айастан * Мгер - Кто Мне Заменит Тебя * Мерри Поппинс - Картинки * Мила Нитич - Каюсь * Миша Марвин - Выделяйся * Мот и Бьянка - Абсолютно Всё * Моя Мишель - Настя * Мы - Возможно * Мэй Дэй - Мой парень Bi '''Н * Наргиз - Нежность * Наргиз - Я Не Верю Тебе * Наргиз - Я Не Твоя * Наргиз - The Show Must Go On * Наргиз feat. Максим Фадеев - Вдвоём * Натали - О Боже, Kакой Мужчина * Наталья Могилевская - Місяць * Наталья Подольская - Поздно * Неангелы - По Клеточкам * Неангелы - Серёжа * Неангелы и Dana International - I Need Your Love * Нуки - Реальность * Нюша - Где Ты, Там Я О''' * Олег Винник - Вовчиця * Олег Майами - Прощай, Моя Любовь * Ольга Бузова - Мало Половин * Ольга Бузова - Привыкаю * Оля Полякова - Russian Style * Оля Полякова - Королева Ночи * Оля Полякова - Любовь-Морковь * Оскар - Между Мной И Тобой '''П * Пётр Елфимов - Eyes That Never Lie * Пикник - Кукла С Человеческим Лицом * Полина Гагарина - Кукушка * Полина Гагарина - Нет * Полина Гагарина и Ирина Дубцова - Кому? Зачем? * Потап и Настя - Всё Пучком * Потап и Настя - У Мамы * Пропаганда - Жаль Р''' * Ранетки - Она Одна * Регина Тодоренко - Hearts Beating '''С * Санта Димопулос - When We Move * Саша Спилберг - Твоя Тень * Света - Ты Не Мой * Светлана Лобода - 40 Градусов * Светлана Лобода - Город Под Запретом * Светлана Лобода - Не Нужна * Светлана Лобода - Пора Домой * Севара - Там Нет Меня * Сергей Лазарев - В Самое Сердце * Сергей Лазарев - Зачем Придумали Любовь * Сестры Толмачевы - Shine * Слава - Шлюха * Согдиана - Вспоминай Меня * Согдиана - Неделимы * Согдиана - Подожди * Согдиана - Птица Без Крыла * София Ротару - Прости * София Ротару - Я Ж Его Любила * Сюзанна - Halo * Сюзанна - Встреча В Сентябре * Сюзанна - Драма * Сюзанна - Крошки В Одеяле Т''' * Таисия Повалий - Три Зимы * Тату - All About Us * Тату - All The Things She Said (Я Сошла С Ума) * Тату - Friend Or Foe * Тату - Нас Не Догонят * Татьяна Котова - Я Буду Сильней * Текила - На Восток * Тимати feat. Рекорд Оркестр - Баклажан * Тимур Родригез - Heroes * Тина Кароль - Всё Во Мне * Тина Кароль - Дикая Вода * Тина Кароль - Жизнь Продолжается * Тина Кароль - Помню * Тина Кароль - Твої Гріхи * Тина Кароль - Я Скажу Да * Тони - Пробуждане * Топлес - Переферия '''У Ф''' * Федор Добронравов - Там, Где Клён Шумит '''Х * Ханна - Мама, Я Влюбилась * Ханна - Омар Хайям * Хлеб - Плачу На Техно * Христина Соловій - Тримай Ц''' '''Ч * Чили - Сердце Ш''' * Шура - Воздушные Шары '''Щ Э''' * Эдгар Темиров - Занесло * Эдуард Романюта - Берега '''Ю * Юлианна Караулова - Разбитая Любовь * Юлианна Караулова - Ты Не Такой * Юлия Думанская - Пробач * Юлия Паршута - Cut Me Open * Юлия Савичева - Прости Я * ЯАVЬ - Один В Поле Воин